Who & what am I to you?
by blueeyesblackcat
Summary: from the T.V show & my idea of how S3 should be by the way W.I.T.C.H cast are not mine only few are, this story is about phobos's past & why he hate everyone Including his one sister & why drake Despise him so much even though he's phobos's elder brother.
1. A cursed child

****_this story is about phobos's past & why he hate everyone Including his one sister _****

****_& why drake Despise him so much even though he's phobos's elder brother._****

**CHAPTER1: **_**A cursed child **_

**In meridian there's a prophesy, a **_**curse**_** from the unknown darkness witch was placed within the royal family for an unknown reason & for as long as anyone can remember…for **_**years**_** they couldn't find a cure for such a terrifying curse, so the only thing that remains…the **_**one**_** thing for the royal families to do to protect there people & them selves was… **

"**PUSH, PUSH YOU'R HIGHNESS **_**PUSH**_**!"…**

**a room in the royal castle was full of nurses rushing in & out bringing the necessary medical tolls for the purpose of calming queen werah down who now is about to give birth to her 2ND child after her 1st one, prince Drake who is now a will healthy young lad waiting with his father king & royal consort zedan who was walking **_**nervously around**_** a bedroom witch was 6 rooms far from where his perches wife is,**

**his son young prince Drake sitting in the edge of the bed was looking at his old father & just couldn't help but chuckle at the site of the old king! His father looked at him wondering why the sudden chuckle but soon he realized why & begin to smile a short but a vary worm one & sat next to his beloved son. **

"**Father" said young prince Drake, **

**his voice was as **_**worm**_** & **_**soft**_** as his parents are with there subjects "you should not be to hard on you're self we are all warred about whether mother & my dear unborn sister are going to be fine or not but **_**please**_** father do not forget that you also need to stay calm & have some rest from time to time". **

**Drake was an understanding 16 years old boy who knew the rules of meridian in witch the royal women are made to become the lights of meridian & rule over the land of meridian & for there husbands & brothers are to become the royal nights & worriers of there land & to do there best to protect all that is pure good & right & when they are old & wise enough they become the queens royal consorts & would give there queens enough information & wisdom for there battles against the enemies of there kingdom.**

**Drake was in the eyes of the meridian people & in his family a strong & will trained worrier & the most powerful one to, **

**everyone was saying how lucky his soon to be born sister would be & how happy & how prude his family would be!**

**Loved by his people, feared by his enemies Drake set his goal on becoming a worrier ever since he was 5.**

**His parents said to him once that he is destined to become a brother of a queen one day & he will have the responsibility to protect her with his life fours & sword...**

…**.**

**Drake opened his eyes slowly expecting the usual light of the next morning sun to come attacking his eyes a little smile came to his lips as he imagined the power that his baby sister possesses & how it will effect on meridians sun light & how bright it will be from now on. **

_**I would be honored to teach you how to have a little fun with your powers before you become 16 & have your coronation sermons so you would become even stronger just like me! **_

…_**.**_

**Drake closed his eyes & opened them agene…**

_**something is wrong! So many **__**voices.**_

**Drake woke up from bed, **_**warred voices so many of them.**_

_**no! It CAN'T be!**_

**He was afraid his sister was died, **

_**but why?**_

**He was next to the door that leads to the outside of his room when he reached the knob, turned it to open the door…**

**then he felt it…**

_**the voices are warred and…scared! **_

_**Did they not dare to tell mother?**_

_**What about father dose he know? Or dose he not know?**_

**The door was half opened when he felt another feeling….**_**disgusted..? But…why would the-…**_

_**NO...NO!**_

_**IT CAN NOT BE..!**_

"**Oh no…"**

"**It has been long since it happened…"**

"**What well happen now? It has been 30 years since something like that…"**

"**Poor queen…!"**

"**Poor KING, think about it, ****it is vary humiliating…"**

"**SHH, the prince is here!"**

"**THE PRINCE..."**

"**HE will save US he always did!"**

"**FOOL! He NEVER killed a sibling!"**

"**A CURSE IS NEVER A SIBLING!" **

**everyone stopped there talking when king Zedan has came from his wife's chamber. **

**"Drake your mother wants you, come."**

**Prince Drake followed his father. **

**Once he was inside he sow his mother holding "**_**it**_**" away from here while the baby was crying so hard, everyone outside heard it & were holding there hands to there ears, **

**"TAKE THIS**_** THING**_** AWAY FROM ME!" queen Werah was holding the baby with fear, **

**So as told by his father, Prince Drake took the baby away from his frightened mother, **

**At this moment when the baby was in derrick's arms something strange happened & derrick felt it & when he looked at the new born baby he was still crying but when the baby was settled in the prince's arms he started to calm abet. **

**Drake was unaware of what was about to happen, while looking at the child, didn't even wondered if it was a boy or a girl, **

**he noticed when the child calmed but didn't care, then it happened real fast his eyes met with the child's eyes &…smiled! **

**Drake & his parents where horrified when that append, **

**the babe's teeth where beast like!**

**it was like looking at a bears, sharp pointy teeth & when they looked at his face...Actually no one looked at the face of the monster for the queen was to scared to look at it the king was disgusted by the site of it & the prince just hidden it's face with a blanket & they all went outside the room where everybody was waiting the queen then said **

**"my people do not fear for I with my husband & son shall take the cures to the same place where all the curses have been taken before this one".**

**-"her majesty is right!"**

**-"LET US KILL THIS THING ONCE & FOR ALL!"**

…

**9 hours later the people of meridian & there three royalty where outside the city with there horses & next to a big deep hole in the middle of nowhere, **

**king Zedan holding the child walked to the hole, **

**stood not vary next to it, put the child in the ground & **

**let go of it.**

"**It was said that this hole has the ability to kill those curses by magically pulling them to it" **

**queen Werah explained to her son for it was the first time he wetness' this**

**"that is how you kill the cures at birth" queen Werah continued she was about to say something ells but stopped when an earthquake started to come then with it came a huge roaring sound **

**everyone looked up to see a huge snake with a huge spider next to him **

"**YOU?" said king zedan. **

**"haven't you learned enough the last time?" said queen werah. **

**The huge green snake laughed then looked at the spider, **

**the spider nodded & gave an order "ATTAAAACK!" **

**monsters came out of nowhere & started attacking the people of meridian, **

**a battle witch ended up as soon as it started by the lose of the snake & his grope & fled back to where they came from "I can't believe this guy was once a councilor to our royal family!" **

**queen werah was sitting next to her husband inside there cabin while there son was riding his horse with there people on there way to the city, **

**not knowing that they're the one who lost the battle…**

**& the war!**

…**...**

****End of chapter 1.  
>Stay tone for chapter 2: a new life...gone wrong! <strong>**

****...****

**A note from me:**

**HI! **

**tell me what do u think? should i put chapter 2?**


	2. a new life…gone wrong!

**Chapter 2: a new life…gone wrong!**

**Noir starts to have strange dreams on her 20th birthday & then something attacks her.**

**Who is she? **

**What is she?**

**More important who is this white haired boy that comes in her dreams?**

"**I totally **_**LOVE **_**this song; it's really perfect with the rain!"**

"**Yeah heh it's like…HEY ASSHOLE IF YOU DON'T KNOW HOW TO DRIVE THEN DON'T FUCKING DRIVE AT ALL, SHIT!"**

**Merry started laughing when the drivers in front of them freaked out from the BEEP sound of there range rover! Her friend **_**really**_** hates these kinds of people, the "**_**turtles of the road**_**" as she calls them **

"**I mean WE are driving a **_**range rover**_** here & he's what? Some sort of a mini car? HELLOOOO! UGH! We'll be late for our university classes!"**

"**When is your first & second classes, noir?" **

**Merry asked to change the subject still smiling. **

"**Ah let's see…1 o'clock the second is at 2 o'clock." Noir was looking at the glass in front of her wishing that today was a sunny, cloud free day.**

**even if she didn't really liked sunny days & rainy, cloudy days were her favorite but driving a range in a heavy rain like this is vary hard, especially since it has only been a moth since she past the driving test & got here license "sorry I don't speak much eheh, so merry when is your first & second classes?"**

"**Oh its ok I like quite people, & I only have one class today 'cause my first class teacher is on a meeting".**

**Merry met noir only tow weeks ago & they instantly become friends even though here friends from noirs class warned her about the strange things that started to happen around noir lately.**

**Like that girl who made fun of her hand bag & how hers is an expensive one, 2 hours later that girl's bag was all **_**burning**_** up & **_**nothing**_** was lift of it! **

**& that guy who called her names suddenly the bathroom mirrors all broke at him only!**

**& just yesterday a teacher clamed his nose was **_**bleeding **_**all morning & no one knows why!**

**They finally parked in the university parking lot & both interred the university Belding, said goodbye & went to there classes.**

**In her way to class merry continued with her thoughts about her silly friends & her new friend noir**_**, it turned out that these three where just bluffing! **_

_**The girl & here so-called- expensive bag must have burned it all when no one was looking just to frame noir just because no one paid attention to her instead they where all hovering all over noirs home made cooking (witch she made them by herself) since that day was a birthday party for there class teacher.**_

_**& that guy was like just as worse as you can imagine he was harassing her all week! Besides no body sow the mirrors breaking themselves on someone he must have done it!**_

_**& that teacher, he was just crazy! No body believed him plus he's a dirty guy who just wanted some fun with noir!**_

**Merry was smiling inside herself then she raised her hand so she can be excused to the lady's room "don't take to long there young lady" her teacher warned her "don't worry miss I'll be back soon" merry was on here way to the bathroom when she sow someone storming to get there, merry got a glimpse of that person, black long heir to her waist, black shirt, blue jeans..**_**Noir?**_

**Merry got inside the bathroom & sow noir throwing up!**

"**NOIR ARE YOU OK?" merry was now next to her, noir was sitting in the ground & throwing up in the toilet "what happened? is it something you ate?" the two where alone in the bathroom & that was good for noirs sake! "I'm ok I'll be fine you go ahead & do your thing" noir sounded really sick while merry was inside her toilet room next to noirs, she started asking her new friend about her "so noir how old are you?"**

"**2 weeks ago I became 20" **

"**Oh so when we met that day…"**

"**Yap, my birthday...UGH!" merry got out of the toilet & sow noir still on her knees puking again "so what happened to you should I call a doctor?"**

"**No, no I'll be just fine" noir stood up, washed her hands, her face & looked at merry smiling "see? I'm cool!" **

"**What's cool about having a yellow face & puking for a whole damn day?"**

**Noir looking at her friend smiling said "well...You won't be needing any lemon, right? Heh besides its only one day!"**

**Merry looked at her & sighed then she looked at her reflection in the mirror, fixed her heir a bit then said goodbye to noir & hid back for her class.**

...

_**No it was a lie, ever since my birthday all this shit started to happen to me not just puking!**_

**Noir felt sick again & went back to puke….**

_**Ever since my birthday…I have this horrible feeling that someone is watching me or something! **_

_**& today there was this dream of me standing alone in front of a deep dark scary hole & then I heard voices inside that hole but I couldn't make out what they where saying!**_

**Noir still feeling a little sick was about to get out of the bathroom then…**

**She heard something behind her, it was more like a movement or something, she looked behind her but sow nothing...**

**Then in the corner of her right eye she sow a movement in the mirror, noir then terns full face to the mirror & was scared "WHAT THE FUCK…?" noir looked behind her then back to the mirror. Up there in the corner of her left shoulder...**

**In the corner of the bathroom was a shadow like smoke moving in its place…..**

"**Noir?"**

"**Noir?" **

"_**IT CAN NOT BE..!"**_

_**These voices…**_

"**Noir?"**

"**Oh no…"**

"**It has been long since it happened…"**

_**What are these voices...& why it's so dark all of a sudden?**_

"**HE will save US he always did!"**

_**So...Strange yet...So familiar…I could've sworn I heard these voices before but…**_

_**Where? & why do I feel so cold?**_

_**& why do I feel so intimidated & scared of these voices?**_

"**MOM, DAD?"**

"**HE will save US he always did!"**

"**HELLOOOOO? CAN ENYBODY HEAR ME?"**

"**FOOL!..."**

**Noir was standing in the darkness looking around her, looking for the people who where talking, noir suddenly heard a baby cry so she started to follow that voice for reasons she doesn't understand but she knew somehow that she was supposed to follow it.**

**After what seemed like hours of running the crying has gotten nearer & nearer noir then stopped she found the baby, on the **_**floor? **_

_**Why would someone leave a baby alone in the dark?**_

**But wait...there's no baby! Only a grey blanket on the floor so noir just picked it up to see it up close…**

"**noir" **

**noir nearly jumped when she heard someone calling her she looked in front of her to see a long mirror, looking at the mirror she expected to see her reflection only she didn't instead she sow **

**a boy! **

**...**

**Noir was looking at a boy inside a mirror she found.**

**The boy was the same height as her also he was kind of thinner than her & paler. **

**With burses on his face & a long Wight heir to his waist &…he was wearing the same clothes as noir did! **

**Black shirt with long sleeves with a long collar to hide his neck same necklace she was wearing, same dark blue jeans pants with black boots!**

**The boy was looking at noir with a sad expiration on his face suddenly noir felt that she know him even though she never met him, but why?**

"**Don't go to that hole!"**

"**What?" **

_**Is he talking about that nightmare I had this morning? Aah my head…I feel so dizzy…**_

"**FOOL! He NEVER killed a sibling!"**

"**Don't go there noir!"**

_**My head…why my hands are so wet?...**_

"**A CURSE…"**

…_**Curse?**_

**Noir started to feel so weak & dizzier, then she heard the boy again but this time his voice wasn't calm & also she started to hear the baby's cry & more other voices**

"**A CURSE IS NEVER A SIBLING NOIR!"**

**Noir looked at the grey blanket in her hands**

"**ΕΛΑΤΕ ΝΑ ΜΑΣ ΠΑΙΔΙ του σκότους, ΕΛΑ ... ΕΛΑ!"**

"**A CURSE IS NEVER A SIBLING!"**

_**Was the blanket wet like that when I picked it up?**_

**Noir looked closer at the blanket**

"**w-what's that...is that **_**BLOOD?**_**" **

"**DON'T LESSEN TO THESE VOICES"**

"**What? How do you know about...?" noir looked at the mirror then… **

**Everything went fast, the blood that was coming from the blanket started to crawl to her hands & arms so fast noir was freaked out a lot.**

**She looked again in the mirror & sow a horrifying image looking at her. inside the mirror was a tall figure that looked like a person with a face that has 2 black holes for eyes & there was blood coming out of them like tears there was no nose at all its mouth was so strange it lips where stuck to each other & only separated by a few holes in between, its heir was black & so long & floating from its head like fire, it was wearing a grey dress like & it was all covered with blood to it's feet!**

"**ΕΛΑΤΕ ΝΑ ΜΑΣ ΠΑΙΔΙ του σκότους, ΕΛΑ ... ΕΛΑ!"**

**Noir was paralyzed with fear so much she couldn't move or run away when that ghostly figure broke the mirror & attacked noir!**

**Pain rushed into her whole body when the sharp broken mirror stabbed her, thousands of them stabbed every inch of her body! & when the figure's face was getting closer to her, noir closed her eyes & without knowing she held the bloody grey blanket to her chest as if it was dear to her.**

**Upon hearing the mirror brake noir opened her eyes & sow her self in the ground of the university's bathroom broken mirrors where **_**floating **_**everywhere on the air most of the bathroom lights where broken, & behind the broken mirrors a huge dark wave coming out of it & was crawling in the walls!**

**Noir's whole body was so weak she couldn't get up & run away & she started to faint & everything went black….**

"**ΕΛΑΤΕ ΝΑ ΜΑΣ ΠΑΙΔΙ του σκότους…!"**

**...**

**Sunlight came through the window & lightened up a hospital room, a tall man with short blond heir wearing a Wight shirt & blue jeans stood next to a bed, a bandaged noir laid there unconscious, her neck, arms, hands, fingers & legs were all bandaged blood stains were coming from the Wight bandages a door to the room opened & a beautiful tall women with short black heir that goes up to her shoulders the woman wearing a beautiful green dress & was wearing black high heels came in & stood next to the man the woman looked to the man & said :"it is time my love?"**

**The man smiled to her & replayed: "not yet my dear, not yet!"**

**The man moved noir's black bangs from her forehead to reveal a small strange symbol that looks like 2 triangles & in the middle of them there was a circle the whole symbol was glowing in green! **

"**First we must show him love" the man put his hand in noir's forehead then continued: "then show him the**_** truth**_**, after that we show him that he's **_**nothing**_** without us" the woman, looking at noir in an evil way & said: "then we force him to go to meridian, make him feel all alone & we already did the first one the rest will be to easy" the woman now was smiling very **_**nicely**_**: "after all we raised you & took care of you so we should know **_**everything**_** about you, isn't that right my dear sweet **

_**Daughter**_**?"**

**...**

**End of chapter 2.  
>Stay tone for chapter 3: Phobos<strong>

**A WORD FROM ME:**

**hey, so yeah tell me what do yo think?**

**oh and in CH 3 the greek words will be explaind, along with everything...will not _everything._**

**that's why the 3rd CH is called "PHOBOS" **

**:D ok, bey!**


	3. Phobos

**Chapter 3: Phobos**

**Strange things happened to noir, her parents hides a terrifying secret!**

**nothing is the same to noir when she's out of the hospital. **

**what is the secret her parent are hiding? **

**Who is Phobos? **

**What is meridian? **

* * *

><p><strong>"ELATE NA MAS PAIDI tou skótous, ELA ELA"<strong>

**-" excuse me?" a nurse was changing noir's bandages in her 3****rd**** day at the hospital in the evening.**

**-"AOW!" Noir rubbed her forehead for the 5****th**** time that day & looked at the nurse " are you sure that there's no broken mirror inside my forehead?" **

**-"yes Miss Noir I'm sure there's nothing inside beside your thick scull!" **

**the poor nurse was praying that noir wouldn't ask her to do an x-ray on her scull for the 5****th**** time! But to her relive noir didn't. **

**Instead she kept quite & stared at her wounds in her arms.**

**-"So what's with the Greek talk?"**

**-"huh? Oh I heard it from some guys at the university & it just got stuck in my head even though I don't know what it means, eheh!"**

**-" I know Greek a little, want me to translate?" noir nodded, the nurse started to fix the bandages on her legs & said " ELATE NA MAS PAIDI tou skótous means**

'COME TO US CHILD OF THE DARKNESS!'

**& 'ELA' means come, oh damn I ran out of bandages! I'll get more ok?"**

**-"ok don't be late I really hate it when my blood starts dropping out from the bandages"**

**The nurse started to walk out of the room & from where she was standing the same figure noir sow in her dream was standing right in front of noir's feet!**

...

**"Mr. Rick Hoffman you're daughter is very lucky to even stay alive!**

**Tell me what happened to her? **

**We may help, also how come her wounds are healed really fast?" **

**The doctor was asking noir's father in the doctor's office & Ms. Hoffman was sitting next to her husband, & looked at him & was so annoyed so rick Hoffman looked directly into the doctor's eyes & said **

"**bring me noir NOW!" **

**his eyes suddenly changed to look like snake eyes "& NEVER REMIMBER SEEING US!"**

**The doctor, hypnotized did what he was told & noir was inside her father's car. **

**"mom, dad you are so NOT going to believe what happened yesterday! That thing was in my room after the nurse have gone & I was awake this time!" noir's mother turned her head to face her daughter & smiled at her **

**"Oh honey not that again look I brought you you're bag now why don't you lessen to you're music all right?"**

**-"but mom..."**

**-"now noir lessen to you're mother & we will talk later when we get home!"**

**Noir took her bag, crossed her legs, put her headphones & lessoned to her songs then she remembered the boy with the Wight heir & wondered about him…**

_**what was that dream all about? Who was that guy? &..That THING from my dream it came alive yesterday! **_

_**I remember that I fainted when that happened & I woke up today….**_

**Noir looked in the car window suddenly for just one minuet she sow the boy with the Wight heir!**

**The car was fast but noir was so sure of what she sow was absolutely real! **

**noir was so confused she didn't noticed fast that her mp3 started to act wired, noir's headphones where still in her ears when she started to hear the same voices she heard in her dreams along with other voices witch where unclear for her!**

...**A CURSE IS NEVER A SIBLIN….LET US KILL THIS THING ONCE & FOR ALL….**

**_What the fuck I'm lessening to? _**

**_Curse? What curse? _**

**_I-I don't understand this-this is the same in my dream!_ _But why_?**

**The voices continued but they started to become weirder & scarier!**

**…we ar….rais….20 years…..earth…go…..meridian…**

**_WHAT THE FUCK..? Who goes to where? Should I tell mom & dad about this?_**

**Noir was about to tell her parents but then….**

**…..king…derri…..rebel…..noir….come….dark….hole…name….**

**Pho….bos!**

**_Did-did I just heard my…na-na-NAME?_**

**_SHIT, SHIT, SHIT!_**

**_What was that about?_**

**The Hoffman family arrived at there building & where about to enter it,**

**But the wife wanted to go to the super market to buy some stuff.**

**noir's mother has been going to the super market very often for the past 2 weeks, noir wasn't really wondering why a lot.**

**"Do not be late my dear" noir noticed that her dad didn't smile like he used to when he say that!**

**"Mama can I come with you I-"**

**"NO!" noir was surprised her mother was really deferent today not to mention her dad too!**

**"MERANDA!" rick looked at his wife & then looked at noir & said **

**"let us go noir, hurry!"**

**Noir & her dad went inside & to the elevator.**

**inside noir was wondering of what was going on today, no strange things like this started when she become 20 & then she started thinking about the strange voices in her mp3.**

**_King, derri, rebel, noir, come, dark, hole, name & there's this-this "phobos"!_**

**_Why do I feel that this name has something to do with me & that boy with the Wight heir?_**

**Noir was in her thoughts when the lights of the elevator started to go on & off then the elevator stopped!**

**noir was so freaked out she just clenched to her dad but rick didn't do anything he didn't even looked at her! suddenly noir heard a noise behind her so she turned to see her reflection in the mirror but what she sow wasn't her reflection at all!...**

**Wight heir pale skin, _it's him! What dose he want? can dad see him?_**

**Noir turned to face her dad but the lights where gone now so she couldn't see will but she could hear a hissing then she felt a hand grabbing her arm & then started pulling her, that's when noir felt weak!**

**"Dad…I-I'm scared & I, uh, I-I-I feel so weak & tired!" noir then looked at the floor when her eyes started to get used to the dark & sow her dad's legs where changing into…a tail!**

**_Is-is that a-a-a Tail? _**

**_My dad's LEGS turned into a SNAKE tail?_**

**The elevator's doors opened the strange thing noir have noticed is that the floor where she lives & was usually full with children playing in the corridors was now as dead as a graveyard!**

**"Lets go, MOVE!" **

**noir was in shock when she heard her dad's voice anger, evil, & it was monster like voice!**

**The lights where kind of weak but noir could see her dad's face when she looked at him, it was changing into a lizard like face! his body was becoming huge, green & tall still grabbing her arm noir looked at him with fear & was about to cry!**

**"D-d-d-dad I-is-is that y-you?" still pulling her to there apartment the green lizard looked at her, smiled coldly & said**

**"I AM NOT YOU'RE FATHER!"**

**the huge snake like lizard opened the door to there house & pushed noir in then he spoke again "I WAS NEVER YOU'RE FATHER WE ARE NOT YOU'RE FAMILLY!"**

**Noir, still in the ground looking at him with disbelieve said with her tears dropping from her eyes "w-we?"**

**"yes we" noir turned to see her mother smiling coldly like that lizard then to noir's horror her mother started to change into a scary huge black spider with 4 hands, legs & 4 blue huge eyes! **

**noir was so scared she hardly stood in her feet & when she did she was about to run to her room & close the door, but the lizard was faster & he grabbed her shoulders" my oh my you're life force has came back quickly after I took it in the elevator! **

**will might as well take more, after all that is why you're alive!" after that noir started to feel the same weakness as before "S-STOP IT! UNNNAH!" noir was dropped in the ground.**

**_What's going on here this CAN'T be happening! Mom dad where the hell are you? _**

**_I need you!_**

**The huge spider came close to noirs' face & said "humph! I never liked the idea of raising a _thing_ like you 20 years ago & now after you're 20th birthday I can't wait to go back to meridian & live in the castle!"**

**-"WHAT? WH-who are you? What did you do to my family?**

**Wha-what's going on I-I don't understand I...'Sniff' please don't heart me 'sniff' please!" noir then heard the two monsters laugh!**

**_w-what…? They're laughing there heads off? Did I say something funny to them?_**

**Then the lizard stopped laughing & said **

**"Miranda open a portal to meridian we must go now bring _him_!"**

**_Him? Who's him?_ Noir was so scared when the huge spider came & pulled her then the spider held a strange small star like gold stone & pointed it in the air noir watched as a small beam of golden light came from the stone & hit the air, noir then tried to run but she was so weak plus the spider 'Miranda' was strong.**

**_I don't wanna go to this meridian I'm scared, I'm so scared!_**

**A blue strange cercal like appeared from the golden beam & the snake went through it then the spider walked towards it.**

**A mirror was in noir's right side of the wall & when they passed it she looked at it & she started to scream at the Wight hired boy "WHO ARE YOU? WHY ARE DOING THIS TO ME?"**

**-"this reflection _is_ yours princccce _PHOBOS_!"**

**"WHAT? STOP FUCKING WITH ME! LET ME GO, LET ME GO, LET ME GO!"**

**Noir's heir started to flout & she felt some weird energy in her & the houses' furniture fell to the ground & broke along with the mirror next to her!**

**But when the spider threw her inside the portal cedric grabbed noir, who felt a very, very cold air in her entire body when she was in the other side! **

**then she fainted…**

**"He is not strong but still he is very dangerous we must hurry to the castle & start our next move. Gather the lurdens we need a lot of gourds to gourd the princcccce!"**

**-"yes my lord I am on my way!"**

**...**

**End of chapter 3**

**Next is chapter 4: meridian**

* * *

><p><strong>A WORD FROM ME:<strong>

**hey agine, so what do u think?**

**do you like it so far?**

**ok, bay!**


	4. meridian

**Chapter 4: meridian**

**What would you do if you found out that you are not you?**

**What if you're parents are not you're parents?**

**What if you're not from earth but from meridian?**

**What if you're the prince there & hated by _everyone_ in there?**

**What would you do?**

* * *

><p><strong>-"P-prince Phobos…y-y-you're ma-majesty?"<strong>

**-"hmm?"**

**-"err…your majesty l-lord cidrec wants to speak to you, you're highness"**

**-"…"**

**-"y-y-y-your highness I-I-I-I am v-v-very s-s-sorry fo..."**

**-"no, you didn't disrupt me"**

**-"oh…uh…then…"**

**-"yes, I'll go to him"**

**-"y-yes my prince I-I will tell the lord"**

**The servant bowed to the prince then closed the door Phobos then looked back to the mirror…**

**& remembered.**

**Yesterday:**

**"You are hated by everyone in meridian including you're real parents!"**

**"& we are the ones who saved you from them!"**

**"S-saved me?"**

**"YES YOU SHOULD BE THANKFULL!"**

**"WE RAESD YOU SO YOU SHOULD BE IN OUR SIDE!"**

**"I- I don't know…I"**

**"Cidrec why don't we show him?"**

**"Yes, yes the meditation chamber!"**

**The three went to the meditation chamber.**

**Noir looked at the chamber & sow nothing but fog "close your eyes & relax the power of this chamber will show you everything!"**

**Noir looked at both Miranda & cidrec, who once where her beloved parents now they're a snake & a spider! then she closed her eyes &**

**relaxed…..**

**"PUSH, PUSH YOU'R HIGHNESS _PUSH_!"**

**_So many noises, what's going on?_**

**Noir opened her eyes & sow a room full of nurses rushing in & out some went through noir's body that's when she realized…she's in the past!**

**Noir followed the nurses but stopped when she heard voices in a room behind her.**

**Noir put her ear next to the door & lessened.**

**"Father" noir's heart started beating **

**_who's that voice belongs to?_**

**"you should not be too hard on you're self!"**

**_So soft__I feel that I know him!_**

**"We are all warred about whether mother & my dear unborn sister…"**

**_Sister?_**

**_Is-is he talking about me?_**

**_Is this my past?_**

**Noir then reached her hand to open the door but then everything went Wight & there was silence.**

**Then voices started to come from behind noir**

**-"You're highness…"**

**-"how is my daughter? How is the new light of meridian?"**

**Noir turned to the voices but didn't see a thing.**

**...**

**"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"**

**Noir heard a scream behind her & when she turned she sow a woman with golden long heir with a strange hat! But when noir looked closer she realized it was some sort of a crown!**

**The women was in a weird puffy purple dress.**

**"This is queen werah, you're mother prince Phobos!"**

**-"my…moth...er?"**

**Noir then noticed the woman was covering her face with her hands "umm, da…I-I mean rick?"**

**"It is lord cidrec! & she is doing that because of this!" **

**lord cidrec pointed at something covered with a grey blanket, then a door opened & an old man entered, he had white heir to his shoulders & a white short beard but noir can't seem to see his face!**

**-"wife what is the matter with you? did something happened to our daughter?"**

**-" no...No….Zedan...It is not..."**

**The old man then held the blanket & looked at it, noir was right behind him & sow a new born baby.**

**It was a boy!**

**with white heir!**

**& there was something in his back, a tattoo like black drawings & these drawings where moving**

** as if they where alive!**

**"NO, IT CAN NOT BE!"**

**the old man then gave the baby to his wife & went to the door!**

**Noir heard people behind the closed door:**

**-"Oh no…"**

**-"It has been long since it happened…"**

**-"What well happen now? It has been 30 years since something like that…"**

**-"Poor queen…!"**

**-"Poor KING, think about it, it is vary humiliating…"**

**-"SHH, the prince is here!"**

**-"THE PRINCE..."**

**-"HE will save US he always did!"**

**-"FOOL! He NEVER killed a sibling!"**

"**A CURSE IS NEVER A SIBLING!" **

**Everyone stopped there talking when king Zedan has came from his wife's chamber, noir was right behind him "Drake your mother wants you, come!"**

**Prince Drake followed his father, noir stared at the young prince,**_** this guy is my older brother? **_

_**Drake!**_

**Once he was inside he sow his mother holding the baby away from here while noir watched as her baby self was crying so hard**.

….

**the people of meridian & there three royalty where outside the city, Noir was standing next to her family & next to a big deep hole in the middle of nowhere.**

_**Wait that hole….it-it was the 1**__**st**__** thing I sow in my dreams!**_

**King Zedan, holding the child walked to the hole, noir followed him & stood next to him, the king then put the child in the ground & let go of it…**

**...**

_**I can't believe this all happened yesterday!**_

_**Everything I sow!**_

**Phobos looked in the mirror that was in his new room & sow his white heir, his pale skin & some of the white band-aids on his cheeks & this black tall robe that covers his arms, hands, legs & his earth clothes witch he was wearing underneath the dress & he made sure cidrec & Miranda didn't know that.**

_**How these tow took me to earth & kept giving me lies they...**_

_**They said they don't love me & never did they just think of me as a way to hurt the people of meridian!**_

**Phobos was on his way to the thrown chamber, he remembered how he didn't believe that noir wasn't his name & that body was just glamour to hide his curse signs!**

**Phobos passed a few servants who bowed to him with fear & then just ran for there lives!**

**Everyone in meridian was afraid of him so much that he can actually feel there fear!**

**a few of these feelings where hate! **

**but he couldn't tell witch one have these feelings, lord cidrec told him this was his powers growing & when they grow more he must give them to cidrec as a price for not letting him die!  
>Phobos arrived to the thrown chamber there, cidrec, Miranda &amp; some guards where standing, some of the guards where surprised that Phobos was still alive! <strong>

**Some where frightened by his presence!**

**that's when cidrec spoke: **

**"PRINCE PHOBOS THE 2****nd**** SON OF THE ROYAL QUEEN & KING OF MEREDIAN IS BACK & WILL TAKE HIS PLACE AS THE RULER OF THIS KINGDOM!**

**Phobos was really scared but then he spotted someone behind the guards, he was moving fast so Phobos got a small glimpse of that man, white short heir a pale skin….**

**"Drake?" Phobos was for some reason happy & relieved to see his older brother so he followed him!**

**Cidrec was about to stop him but Miranda grabbed his hand & whispered "I have a feeling that something bad will happen to prince Phobos!"**

**Cidrec then smiled, both didn't follow Phobos they just wait.**

**"Wait!" Phobos was trying to catch up with his brother who was really fast so Phobos had to run to get closer to him.**

**"Wait Drake wait I…"**

**Drake then stopped & looked at Phobos!**

**they where standing in a tall corridor full of pictures.**

**"Wow *huff* you're fast man heheh!"**

**Phobos smiled a bit then stopped close to Drake "wow you're taller than me you're shoulders are like half of my forehead can reach it!"**

**Phobos was about to ask his brother about cidrec & Miranda, but his brother did something that gave Phobos a big shock!**

**A HUGE slap was heard in the thrown chamber the guards where warred that Phobos did something to there prince but when they arrived Phobos was on the floor holding his lift cheek!**

**& that was the beginning of Phobos's hell!**

**for some reason Drake lift the castle so phobos asked the gourds & the servants about it & when cidrec heard that phobos has broken one of his rules, he & Miranda took phobos to a chamber only cidrec has it's key, & started punishing him!**

**-"1****st**** RULE WAS NOT TO SPEAK WITH ENEY ONE IN & OUT OF MEREDIAN ONLY ME & MIRANDA!"**

**-"AAAAAH!"**

**-"2****nd**** RULE WAS NOT TO MAKE FRINDS WITH ENEY ONE ENEYWHERE!"**

**-"NNGH!"**

**-"3****rd**** RULE WAS TO KEEP WEARING THE GLAMER RING ALL THE TIME!"**

**-"GAHCK!"**

**-"4****th**** RULE WAS TO NEVER GET OUT OF THE CASTL!"**

**-"THOSE ARE THE RULES THAT WE TOLD YOU ABOUT YESTERDAY & WHAT DID YOU DO? YOU BREAK ONE?"**

**-"I….I…..I'm….s-sorry I…"**

**-"SHUT UP!"**

**Phobos's hands where chained to the wall with his shirtless back bleeding from being hit with a metal long chain for 8 hours! Burses where all over his face, hands, legs & stomach blood was coming out of his mouth!**

**When Phobos was in his room he was broken & sat on his bed crying so hard!**

**"Why? 'Sniff' why is this happening to me? **

**Why? Is 'sniff' is there something wrong with me?" **

**suddenly Phobos heard a noise from behind & when he looked he sow the ghostly figure who was in his dream & came to him in the hospital,**

**But now there was two!**

_**What the fuck? **_

_**Now there's TWO? I have to get out of here!**_

**But before he could escaped these things came to him fast one of them grabbed his arm with it's tow hands, it's finger nails sank into phobos's arms! the other one scratched his hole body!**

**The two dark things started throwing Phobos around the room for 8 hours! His room was a mess!**

**the bed was broken the walls where full of blood & phobos was laying in the ground!**

**When he woke up all his body was bleeding then cidrec came in he was so cold & said **

**"Clean this mess & come to the thrown chamber,**

**NOW!**

**& do not forget the ring.**

**It is time for you're **_**coronation**_**!"**

**...**

**End of chapter 4**

**Next chapter 5: sleep walking to hell!**

* * *

><p><strong>A WORD FROM ME:<strong>

**...**

**it's 2:23 AM & i finished uploding my fanfic.**

**oh & CH 5 is the only one i didn't finish writeing so it mey take a while.**

**ok, bey!**


	5. sleep walking to hell!

**Chapter 5: sleep walking to hell!**

**Sleep walking can be dangerous... **

**really dangerous especially if you ended up opining the gates of hell!**

* * *

><p><strong>One month after the coronation of Phobos…..<strong>

_**My feet are kinda cold…**_

_**& I'm freezing!**_

_**This could only mean one thing… **_

**Phobos opened his eyes & looked at the darkness that surrounded him. **

_**sigh…not again!**_

**Phobos has been having these sleepwalks every day for a month now **

**& for some reason he always ends up waking up in the middle of the night somewhere in the castle & ends up having some sort of a scratch or two & some burns in his body in a shape of a tall, bony hand with tall fingernails!**

**That's why he stopped wearing the tall Wight shirt witch it was "pajamas" in this world.**

**He was more than glad to do it though; he didn't really like them much so he has been sleeping in his black shirt & blue jeans for the last three weeks! **

**Phobos stood there in the darkness thinking this night would be like every night. **

**But this time it was different.**

**He felt pain throw his whole body!**

_**Ugh! s-something's not right...why do I feel like this?**_

_**So dizzy**_**…**

**Still feeling pain he looked down to his hands….**

**"Blood?" **

**The pain grew…**

**Blood was in the floor & in his clothes…**

_**W-what-what's happening? W-Why there's blood all over me?**_

**Phobos then noticed blood was coming out of **_**his**_** stomach so when he left his shirt to see why this was happening, he fond 5 small bite marks all over his stomach!**

**"What...?" **

**Phobos now was getting dizzier.**

**Then he felt pain in his thighs, he sow nothing when he looked at his thighs, then he felt as if something or someone was biting them!**

"**UGH, AAH!"**

**He then tried to run to the wall next to him gasping for some air "w-w-wha-*huff* *huff* what's happening to me? Ugh, my legs!"**

**Blood stains appeared in his jeans! **

**Looking to where he was standing he sow a puddle of blood he realized that blood was his!**

**Unable to balance his body from the lose of blood enough to stand still he leaned on the wall & looked behind him & sow **_**thousand**_** of bloody footprints & handprints all along the dark floor of the castle! **

**Full of fear Phobos looked at his bleeding wounds & was breathing so hard trying to understand what is going on here?**

**& then…he heard something... **

**he looked behind him where the foot & handprints where but instead he sow pale ghosts with black holes as there eyes standing on there feet, some of them where standing on all four! **

**Phobos started to walk away from them as fast as his bleeding legs could, **

**almost slipping in his own blood!**

**Phobos looked behind him to see those things following him & to his horror he saw black huge hands coming from the puddle of blood & was coming to**** grab**** him! **

**Phobos then started to run fast but the hands grabbed him & pulled him inside the puddle!**

**The last thing Phobos sow after getting inside was complete darkness**

**& he felt cold...**

**The only thing he remembers is that 13 years have past in that dark, cold world...**

...

**Cold, scared & unable to remember anything about that place, Phobos opened his eyes & sat in his bed in meridian, **

**his broken bed & his dark room for 10 minutes, & then he started to remember a few things.…**

_**13 years have passed in that world but in here,**_

_**in meridian it's only been 1 day since I've gone**_**….**

_**Wait…how did I know this?**_

**Phobos then stood up & looked at himself in the mirror & saw his reflection...**

**His face was as pale as a ghost, thin & weak, **

**his eyes where red from all the tears, dark circles under his eyes, his cheeks where full of burses.**

**His lips where thin & swallowed with a little dark blue in them, **

**as if he was swimming in icy water for days!**

**He opened his mouth to see his teeth...**_**still look like cat teeth!**_

**His heir was untidy, unhealthy, almost dead...**

**His body, like his face is, pale, thin, & weak.**

**His hands...his fingernails where long, sharp & in this moment they had started to develop a black color on them.**

**He also noticed the strange tattoos on his arms, legs & his nick that started to appear.**

_**Nothing much has changed when I started living in meridian, only few!**_

**Phobos then remembered the bites in his stomach so he took off his black shirt & looked in horror at the blue, black & red colors in his stomach phobos then reached to a small bag that has "first aid" on it from under his bed & started to warp his stomach with bandages.**

**Blood stains appeared on them then Phobos looked at the 1****st**** aid bag **

_**there's no bandages left I have to buy more when I return to earth & do the rest of my body!**_

**Once he finished he put on his shirt, took the ring of glamour & put it on, even though he hated it but he had no choice, cedric would kill him, **

**literally!**

**His hands were still shacking from that place, he then put on the dark rob & crown then looked back into the mirror, into his self...**

**He was good looking now, **

**healthy, smooth skin, beautiful heir, charming face, dazzling eyes!**

**He looked like a real spoiled, pampered prince! **

**Still unable to remember what exactly happened in that world Phobos went out of his room & put on the "evil prince" mask!**

_**"Revenge..."**_

_**I remember this word being said a lot there...**_

**Phobos looked at one of the windows in the thrown chamber & looked at the streets of meridian.**

**This place looked like the earths' old time ages Phobos used to watch on T.V back on earth!**

**Phobos looked at the shops in meridian, people selling & buying. **

**It was as if he was inside one of those fairytale stories!**

**Phobos thought **

_**If this was a fairytale story it would be a bad idea for the kids to read!**_

**Then he felt pain through his left arm, he didn't bother to take a look, the ring would just hide it!**

**Phobos wished so hard that he could go back to earth & forget all this. **

**But it's too late now…..it's just too late to forget! **

_**Hurting people isn't in my nature & leaving them behind isn't a good idea either,**_

_**I may have powers but...I still lack the knowledge on how to use them even if I try to use them it won't work.**_

_**It's as if my powers are locked inside a door & the key is missing!**_

_**Good thing there's a library in the castle, I understand a little about my powers.**_

_**Let's just hope that cedric & Miranda never find out about me reading in there!**_

**For a month, every time Phobos woke up & find himself somewhere in the castle in the middle of the night he wouldn't go back to sleep instead he would sneak into the library & reads anything that's written in English, most of them where just explaining about powers but non on how to use them but still phobos was satisfied with it.**

**Of course cedric & Miranda never knew about the sleepwalks nether did they knew about the wounds & burns! **

**The sounds of footsteps brought him back into reality.**

**The footsteps got closer to where Phobos is so he stepped away from the window;**

**he was strictly forbidden to look outside the castle or get close to a window & he didn't want to be caught doing so!**

**"THOSE REBELS!" lord cedric came to the empty thrown chamber & to where Phobos stands.**

**The lord looked at him & asked:" WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN YESTERDAY YOU FOOL?" **

**his voice was full of anger witch was enough to make phobos run for his dear life, unfortunately lord cedric was faster in his beast form & grabbed phoboss' arm & dragged him back to where he was standing.**

"**I WELL NOT REPET MY SELF!" cedric was grabbing him by the heir with one hand the other was grabbing his arm.**

**Tears started to come out of Phobos's eyes!**

_**SHIT, SHIT!**_

_**I knew this would happen I was missing from 3am on Saturday to 1 pm on Sunday witch is today!**_

**Before he spoke some guards knocked on the door to the chamber.**

"**I'll deal with you later! Go set in the thrown!" **

**Cedric pushed Phobos to where the thrown is & Phobos sat there wiping his tears & put on his mask.**

**The two guards came in & one of them said:" the rebels are trying to break into the castle you're highness!"**

**Cedric then used his mind to speak with Phobos **

**& that's the only thing the lord taught him.**

_**Order him to summon frost the hunter to finish them off!**_

**Phobos hesitated before giving the order he could tell that cedric didn't want to deal with them now, usually he would go there & take care of them, Miranda would help him too!**

_**So he has other plans & I think I know them!**_

**Phobos looked at one of the guards a huge blue ape like guy! **

**His name is vathek he had a look witch tell that he didn't like the order, much like Phobos he hesitated before nodding & the two guards have gone. **

**Phobos knew why there is a rebellion in meridian, **

**two things:**

**One of them was...**

**Himself!**

**Two, the men & children who are in the dungeons most of them are from the rebels.**

**Phobos didn't say anything to try to stop the lord, he learned from his mistakes before when he used to talk & it made cedric & Miranda punish him, so he tries to keep silent as much as he can & then when the time comes he goes into action.**

**Of course this doesn't mean that they wouldn't punish him just for fun!**

...

**Caleb & his father Julian along with 10 others from the rebels where outside the castle trying to break through the guards.**

**-"WE NEED FOOD FOR THE PEOPLE OF MERIDIAN!"**

**-"OUR CHILDREN NEED TO EAT!"**

**-"OUR HUSBENDS ARE IN THESE PRESONS INSIDE YOU'RE CASTLE!" **

**-"WE WHANT OUR FREEDOM BACK!"**

**_You guys are lucky…. _**

**Phobos could hear there voices outside the castle**

"**BRING BACK OUR CHILDREN!"**

_**You guys are lucky you're out there fighting while I can't! **_

**The doors of the castle opened & frost the hunter came out sitting on his huge beast & started to raise hell!**

**Frost isn't your typical hunter he has a strange huge body with grey skin & pointy ears, his teeth where similar to Phobos's but they where huge & yellow also frost was wearing clothes only a cave man would like!**

**Phobos was on the thrown looking at the dark shadows of the ghostly things that where staring back at him from every dark corner, creatures only **_**he**_** can see... **

**It wasn't like he wanted to look at them it was more like they follow his eyes & sometimes they **_**control**_** his eyes!**

_**This is new!**_

**Phobos was afraid but he didn't show it in his face, in fact he never showed any of his feelings in meridian more than he did in earth!**

**That didn't mean he showed them to just anybody, back on earth when he was a school girl he was somewhat **_**different**_** from the other girls…**

**He doesn't remember much about his childhood & he never really cared, **

**the only thing he remembered was sitting in class with an unemotional face while the other girls laugh & talk to each other… **

_**This is my only talent from when I was a child….**_

_**wait…**_

_**why am I thinking about this now? **_

_**& that memory of me sitting in class….I never would have remembered it in another time would I?**_

_**Why now?**_

...

* * *

><p><strong>End of chapter 5<strong>

**Next chapter 6: back to earth.**

* * *

><p><strong>a word from me<strong>

**hi so yeah i just, well i dunno!**

**0_0 **

**so tell me what do ya think? **

**ok, bey!**


	6. back to earth pt 1

**Chapter 6: back to earth**

**Humans...**

**They are nothing more than that….. **

** Nothing more, nothing less….**

* * *

><p><strong>It was a beautiful night on earth outside a supermarket where Phobos was walking away in his "noir" glamour holding bags full of bread, veggies &amp; many, many food supplies!<strong>

**When walking in the streets people would stare at the strange looking girl with so many bags, more strangely her face that was most awkward! **

**She had a scarf warped all over her mouth & a black cap was covering the rest of her face!**

**Even if this has been happening for a month now humans will keep on looking at anything strange no matter how many days have past.**

_**Well at lest it's batter than when I was**** in my university this morning!**_

**Phobos remembered the events in there, it was a disaster!**

…

**-"OH MY GOD NOIR WHAT HAPEND TO YOUR FACE!"**

**-"I-I just fell &-"**

_**Couldn't cedric & Miranda have gone just a little easy on me yesterday? **_

**-"HEY IT'S THAT GIRL WHO WAS ATTACKED IN THE BATHROM OF THE UNIVERSITY!"**

_**Wow nothing is hidden from you guys!**_

**-"IS THAT TRUE? I HEARD THAT SHE & HER FAMILLY WHERE **_**MUGED**_** & **_**KILLED**_** IN THERE OWN HOUSE!"**

**-"umm no not really see I-"**

_**This is bullshit!**_

**-"WHAT? NO SHIT I HEARD THAT SHE WAS-"**

**-"HEY NOIR IS IT TRUE YOU RAN AWAY AFTER BEING KIDDNAPED & NOW YOU'RE LIVING IN THE SEWERS? IS THAT WHY YOU'RE CLOTHES ARE DIRTY?"**

_**Ugh great it's that bitch with the burned bag story...HEY MY CLOTHES ARE NOT DIRTY!**_

**-"YEAH IT'S BEEN A MONTH NOW SINCE YOU STARTED SHOWING UP LIKE THAT, BY THE WAY WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR FACE?"**

_**& that's her friend! I wonder how she got to study in here? **_

_**Sigh I wish I had the glamour ring on…& why the hell are they shouting?**_

_**Oh fuck it's that teacher with the bleeding nose story what's he doing her? Oh right he teach this subject, good this madness will stop...I hop!**_

**-"MY MY MISS HOFFMAN IS IT TRUE THAT YOU WERE RAPED? I HEARD YOU ENJOY-YEEAAAAAAWWW!"**

**-"HEY FUCK YOU ASSHOLE!"**

**Two fingers belonged to Phobos attacked his eyes, the teacher ran away screaming & another one came & the class started as always.**

...

**End of flash back**

_**Sigh…am I gonna have to put up with this for three years?**_

**It was 3 am in the morning & the streets of earth were empty. **

**Phobos was in his way to open a portal with the small stone he stole from Miranda when he heard noises from behind & when he looked he sow the dark creatures standing next to a broken street light!**

_**Great!**_

**Phobos was scared but started to get used to it by now, it's been a month since he found one or some of them following him everywhere in the university.**

**Although it still scared him knowing what will happen afterwards!**

**Phobos was in his room in meridian checking & fixing his new & old wounds & burns in his back**

_**Sigh…I'm bleeding non-stopping & having to steal energy from meridian isn't helping the situation at all; my whole body fells a lot of pressure from the tons of stolen energy…**_

**Phobos then remembered his best friend merry who for some reason was hospitalized! Phobos thought that it had something to do with his accident in the bathroom a month ago.**

_**I can't believe this happened to her, & what's the deal with her wounds?**_

_**They're just like mine!**_

**Phobos looked at his own wounds & remembered.**

**Merry was in bed & Unconscious & a lot of bandages where covering her arms, face & legs!**

**Phobos couldn't stay more since it was so late at night & no one was awake at this hour plus he still had a lot of work. **

**Still in his noir form but with the glamour ring & a black cloth that covers all of his body & half of his face, Phobos went out to give food to all the people of meridian just like every night with the help of vathik who unknowingly was helping the prince himself!**

**Yes Phobos knew that vathik is one of the rebels for a while now witch was just perfect for him.**

**Every night when they both finished there job Phobos gives vathik what's left for the rebels**

**& every night vathik would ask the same question:**

**"black why don't you join us & leave the castle? It's not safe for you in there, Caleb & the rest of us would love to meet the 'brave black' in person!"**

**-"I am sorry my dear friend but I must stay here for the safety of our people."**

**-"every time you say this but I do not understand it exactly" vathik looked behind him but no one was there! **

**& with that 'brave black' would leave & go back to the castle**

'_**Brave black'….**_

**Phobos was in the thrown chamber sitting in the thrown.**

_**That is the name I was given by non other than my big brother…..**_

_**Drake!**_

_**Sigh it would be nice if I went with vathik & had the opportunity to talk to drake & explain to him everything.**_

**-"YOU WILL TELL US ABOUT THE REST OF YOUR FELLOW REBELS WHO RAN AWAY FROM PRISON LAST WEEK!"**

_**But...I can't.**_

**Phobos looked at cedric who was speaking to a young rebel who was one of the prisoners.**

_**I'm so sorry I couldn't get you out when I was helping the others because cedric came…**_

**-"I-I…" was the only thing the young boy could say! Poor kid he's to young for this, shaking in fear the boy looked at prince Phobos somewhat asking for mercy!**

_**I have to think of something to save this kid!**_

_**But...w-what should I do?**_

**-"take him to the dungeons!" Phobos commanded.**

**-**_**WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING? DO NOT FORGET WHO YOU ARE!**_

_**-he's young & scared, the dungeons inside the castle are dark & they're like holes he'll give up & speak!**_

_**-hmm…well then.**_

"**YESSSS MY PRINCCCCCE!"**

...

**At midnight**

**It was dark…so dark!**

**Inside a dark hole the young boy sat, frightened & fighting his tears from coming out!**

**-"boy, are you there?"**

**The boy looked up & saw a dark figure then a rope thrown to him & the boy climbed up & out of the hole.**

**-"are-are you black? The one vathik spoke of?"**

**-"yes…we must hurry, come!" with that the two sneaked out of the castle & to a horse waiting for them, "aren't you coming black?" the boy was already sitting in the back of the horse.**

**Phobos looked at the boy & smiled "I would **_**love**_** to...but…"**

_**That's your chance! You shouldn't waste it!**_

_**But…**_

**-"but what?"**

**-"..."**

"A curse…"

**-"what?"**

**-"...no I-its nothing"**

_**Why can't you leave?**_

**-"black give me your hand we should leave, every one wishes to meet you & all the families really want to meet you!"**

**-"..."**

_**I can't leave, I just can't…**_

**-"black…are you…**_**crying**_**?"**

**-"you wouldn't understand!" Phobos was still smiling.**

**With that Phobos gave the horse a push & the boy was on his way to his family…**

...

_**Family...**_

"**Every one wishes to meet you & all the families really want to meet you…."**

_**It's what you say but there's one problem…**_

'_**Brave black' doesn't exist! **_

_**The same thing goes for 'noir'…..**_

**Phobos was in the library reading books as always & also studying for his university **

_**There is only prince Phobos & no one wants him because…..**_

_**...**_

* * *

><p><strong>End of chapter 6<strong>

**Next chapter 7: graduation **

a word fom MEEEEEEE

HEEEEEEEEEY it's been ...ok not that looooooooooooooooooon

but it's been long for this CH & this story at least...

hop u guys like it, if u did i'll **bake a cake** **4 u!**

i can't wait 4 CH 7!

.

.

.

_(the cake is a_** lie**)

0_o


	7. graduation

**Chapter 7: graduation **

**At the age of 22 you ****Might**** experience some disappointments & have some bad choices but no matter what you still have your **_**family**_** to help…right?**

...

**Right?**

**.**

**.**

**. **

* * *

><p>It was 4 am when Phobos went to the kitchen,<p>

After making a bunch of copies of himself & glamour himself into maids, chefs & cookers to cook for cedric, Miranda & the army.

The **_only_ **talent cedric **taught** him with his powers.

**In fact** _no_ one else works in the kitchen except for **him** but only in a few times some people would come to help & **of course** no one knows that most of the people working in there are non other than _prince Phobos_ **himself**!

No, Phobos isn't a **_prince_**, not even **_close_ **to it!

He's been a _servant_ in the kitchen castle **cooking**, **cleaning**, **washing the dishes** & sometimes he **cleans** the rooms of the castle!

& he was _very_ **good** at it!

How come? You may ask.

**Why?** A _prince_ would do **house _work_**? You may wonder.

-"it's not like I **hate** it nii-nii."

-"meow!"

-"heheh…will I've been doing house work ever since I was **born** in earth so I'm **used** to it, here tell me what do you think?"

-"rraow!"

Phobos gave a small piece of meat to a White & brown 3 years old cat who ate it with a satisfied purr.

**Nii-nii** was a stray cat from earth that was **saved** by Phobos from the rain 2 years ago when he was back from university, of curse he **never** showed her to cedric & Miranda for he was **_forbidden_ **to own _anything_ so nii-nii hides most of the time in his room & only in the early morning would she be allowed to be out because phobos **fears** that cedric or Miranda would **eat** his _only_ friend!

-"besides I have to **hurry**"

Phobos was cutting cucumbers & carrots & started to cook them in a pot then looked at his cat & whispered:

-"**I have a _graduation_ to go to**!"

.

.

.

-"**_MOM_**,**_ DAD_**! I'm so **glad** you guys came!"

-"of course **honey** we want to see _our_ daughter in her graduation party!"

Phobos was looking at some family **_laughing_ **then he heard others who were saying how **much** they're so _proud_ of there son...

A girl had her _**whole** _**family** members come…she was _happy_ to see her **mother, father, brother, grandmother & grandfather** & they where happy as well & proud of her, another where three sisters who Phobos had heard that they **lost** there _parents..._

but there grandmother **came** along side some of there uncles & aunts!

Phobos was the **_only_ **one who had _**no one** _come to congratulate him...

-"hey girls how about we go out to the movies, **mom & dad...**"

No one...

-"hey pops look I'll be working **with you** in the hospital from now one so…"

No...

-"this is **my** son he'll be a great doctor &…"

One...

_It feels so...**cold...**&...**so lonely...**_

Phobos then took out a necklace he was wearing & opened it to see two people who once where his _beloved_ **parents**.

_Sigh, there's no need for **me** to stay here any longer to see those **happy damn humans** & there **SHITY LIFE**!_

...

He couldn't **deny** it anymore every time he looks at them he sees something he had **lost** a long time ago...

.

.

.

-"hey, hey isn't that merry's friend **noir**?"

-"**oh my god** you're right!"

-"what's _she_ doing **here**?"

-"**why** on earth someone like **merry** has become **friends** with that **_weirdo_**?"

Phobos was hearing **_every_ word**, although they weren't loud at all & the room was so **noisy** but since he **isn't** _human_ his ears were **strong...**

Even when he got up & **out** of the room…

He **could** _hear_…

**Every _cruel_ word came from there mouth…..**

-"**why** did merry **become friends** with **_her_**?"

-"& still she **kept** _talking_ to her after what happened **that** _day_!"

Phobos kept walking...

-"you mean that day in the **_bathroom_**?"

**Fast...**

-"She was sent to the **hospital** & went on a **coma for _3 days_**! & then she woke up & **_called_ **her!"

**Faster...**

-"REALY? No wonder the boys **_fear_ her**!"

-"heck **_everyone _**_fears_ her because of **that** incident _**3** years _ago!"

**Faster...**

-"why?"

_Stop…!_

-"because in the end of that year …."

**_Please..._**

Phobos was outside…when he heard **it**...

-"in that year merry was **_murdered_ in the middle of the night!"**

-"**I DIDN'T DO IT!"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Rain was like **bullets** at this night...

...A Huge garbage box with Phobos's graduations rob on top of it

& Phobos all **socked** & **cold** walking down the streets, **tears** running down from his eyes like a **waterfall**...

_No...it **IS** my fault..._

_It-it...was 'sniff' my 'sniff' **fault**!_

_It has **always** been **my fault...**_

Phobos was in his room back in meridian remembering that **_night..._**

Those _**wounds**..._

His **only** friend who **accepted** him as her friend even after he tolled her **everything...**

..."well don't worry about those dark thingies, try to ignore them, also keep on **protecting** your people & try your **hardest** to talk to your bro ok, he's like your **only family** so **don't _EVER_ loss hope** ok noir?"...

.

.

.

.

**_Don't ever loss hope..._**

_That was the **last** thing she said a few hours before they found her in the bathroom…_

**_Cut to pieces... _**

_No evidence, no finger prints, & her family…_

_Her **poor** family..._

Phobos was in the kitchen cleaning the floor as usual later that night

when all of a sudden Miranda appeared in front of him!

-"come, lord cedric wants to have a **word** with you."

-"...understood, your **majesty**."

Phobos **knew** what was going to happen...

Cedric is **bored**...

In there way to where the **torture** chamber is, Phobos had started to **develop** a **feeling** but it didn't stay for long for him to understand it.

-"why hello there **prince** Phobos!" cedric welcomed him.

-"..."

-"as **always** you are not saying or **showing** anything my dear **prince** Phobos!" Miranda was right behind him holding what looked like a small wooden box.

_That's **new**._

**-"how was your graduation party!"**

Phobos looked at cedric in **surprise**

-"h-how did you...**GAHCK**!"

**Blood** painted the floor under Phobos's feet.

Phobos fell on the floor holding his stomach & started **coughing** blood.

-"so you were **dreaming** of becoming a **_doctor_ **eh?"

-"**...!**" Phobos did his best not to **scream** when cedric started **kicking** him **non stopping**.

**-"TRYING TO MAKE A FOOL OUT OF US?"**

-"we'll **see** about **_that_**!" Miranda held the wooden box so Phobos could see it & when she opened it Phobos looked inside & was felt with **fear**!

His cat nii-nii was **inside**!

-"ni...**Nii-nii**..."Phobos was **weak** from the kicks cedric had given him.

-"**aah**, so this is your **beloved** friend **after** merry eh Phobos?" cedric picked the cat up with his human hand, while Miranda watched **smiling**.

Still on the ground Phobos watched in **horror** as cedric turned into his snake form & started **_crushing_ **the cat with his one hand!

-"no...**NO PLEASE**!..I-I **BEG** YOU **STOP**!"

**_CRUSH..._**

Blood was **Spreading** all over the place, when Phobos tried to stand Miranda kept him in the ground.

-"here is your **precious** little friend princccce phobosssssss!"

Cedric then threw the crushed cat into Phobos's face.

Poor Phobos was crying **hysterically** from **fear**!

& Cedric & Miranda **enjoyed** every bet of it!

.

.

The next day was even **more** horrible as Phobos watched from his castle as cedric give an announcement to the people in the village that **at his prince's order** _babes_ well be **thrown to a hole** near the castle & well be **burned _ALIVE_ **in order to **'have some fun'**, of course phobos was **forced** to **watch** from the window of his room witch is why the hole was made to be **near** _his_ window.

Of course many families of meridian fought the gourds & lurdens to protect there **_beloved_ **infants & the rebels joined in the fight & they where wining but when **Miranda** came in as her **spider** form many ether **died** or was injured & in a short time the babes where all gathered to be thrown in the hole while the mothers **cried** & **_begged_** for the prince to **stop**, the people **saw** the prince looking from the window of his room as cedric started to **throw** the babes in the hole & then gave the guards & lurdens the order to do so, that's when the rebels **shouted**, followed by the rest of the villagers:

**-"MONSTER!"**

**-"DEMON!"**

-"WE HOPE YOU **ROT IN HELL!"**

**-"MONSTER, MONSTER!"**

-"YOU ARE A **CURSE**!"

**-"A CURSE!"**

**-"A CURSE!"**

**-"A CURSE!"**

Phobos was looking at them with **no** emotions on his face...or at least that is what they **_saw_**, a **glamour** was put in the window to make him show no emotions but, in **_reality_ **Phobos had **one emotion** on his face & that was...

**_Traumatized_!**

-"please...**stop**..."Phobos was **_looking_ & _listening_ **to the **screams** of the babes **being _burned_ alive** & he was **shaking**.

-"**that** is **your** _punishment_ for **disobeying** us prince Phobos!"

**Invisible Chains** where chained in his **arms**, **legs & nick** preventing him from moving a muscle!

-"this…is…**horrible**….I-I **don't** want to watch it! **Please...**_**please**..._**forgive** me!"

.

.

.

.

_Dark corridors..._

_River of blood..._

_And the sound of children crying..._

_Screaming..._

_To me..._

_Saying..._

...

**_WE WANT REVENGE!_**

.

.

.

Phobos opened his eyes & got up **quickly**

_I **slept** for **two hours** without knowing!_

_Again! _

**_SHIT!_**

_3 years **without sleeping** very much wasn't **enough**!_

_These **dreams...**it has **something** to do with that **place...**why?_

_Why can't I **remember** what had happened there?_

_Why...?_

_It's been a year since..._

_**The 2**_**_nd__ time I was taken there!_**

...

_The 1__st__ & 2__nd__ time where the same, that much I **know...**but one thing is **deferent...**_

_**50 years** have past in the 2__nd__ time & when I came back **3 days** have **passed**!_

_No prizes on guessing what cedric **did** to me when he saw me..._

Phobos got up from the throne, the room was _dark_ & **empty** it was in the _middle_ of the night after all.

...

Phobos looked at the **_chains_ **in his hands legs & nick...

Chains only **_he_ **can **see**, chains that are chaining him to the **_throne_**!

Still standing but **can't** go far.

_Even if I **could** the **invisible electronic cage** around the throne well keep me **in**..._

_One thing is for sure…I can't stop this strange **feeling** I've been **having** for a week now…._

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>End of chapter 7<strong>

Next CH 8:** elyon brown**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>a word from me<strong>

hey there guys i'm **SO** gald CH 7 is done & here

now only CH 8 needs 2 take some time.

so tell me what do u guys think?

ok bay!

XD

& **sorry** for the **not so good looking, untidy** story -_-' well as u can see i'm tying something new.

so yeah...

**ok baaaay!**


	8. elyon brown

**Chapter 8: ****elyon brown**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Phobos starts to have this feeling of someone **_**not**_** in meridian….**

**Then he sees **_**her**_**…..**

**Soon Phobos finds himself in a challenge against **_**lord cedric**_**! **

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Phobos was in his room fixing his wounds…

His _**re-opened**_ wounds!

A lot of things happened to him in these years in meridian one of them was **this**, when ever new wounds come, _old ones_ would re-open, as if there is **good** in _this _world!

_Sigh, this has all started back when I was 20...it feels such a __**long**__ time!_

Phobos remembered that day when he became 20...

_1__st__ a bad dream witch I found out it's actually __**real**__!_

_2__nd__ I started to feel this cold that__** just **__**won't STOP**__!_

_Then the stomachache, the puking & last but not least those __**creatures.**_

_& now after coming __**here**__ shit just got __**worst**__! _

_I have these...'sleeping problems' & then there's the cold that got __**worse & worse!**_

_& then the puking...Puking was ok at 1st but then when I was taken to that dark world for the 1__st__ time __**blood**__ strated to __**come with**__ the puke soon after that, __**pain**__ that kept becoming worst __**every single day...**_

_Pain that I feel in my __**heart...**_

_As if someone is __**stabbing**__ it with a __**black knife**__!_

_Over & over &...over!_

_In my 2__nd__ 'trip' to that place all of these feeling...these __**negative**__ emotions around me would __**crush**__ my heart & everything that I've experienced from my 1__st__ 'trip' had become __**20**__ times worst & there's the old re-opened wounds & burns..._

Phobos closed his last wound in his leg & stood up, walked to his mirror & looked at his reflection, he looked at his face...his **half burned** face!

_Sigh...cedric __**really**__ loves it when he tortures me he even took it __**too far**__ yesterday with the __**boiling **__**water**__!_

Phobos was checking his right side of his face & trailed the burning marks that started from his half forehead to his cheek & all the way to his chest

He was careful not to touch it so it won't hurt him, although wither he touched it or not the burns do _hurt_ him _vary_, _**vary**_ much.

Much like his _stomach_ & his _heart_.

He noticed the _living_ tattoos on his bare chest were _moving_ to cover parts of his body.

black living tattoos that _**crawled**_ into his body.

He looked at His **pale** skin & his black **sharp** nails then he looked at his **sharp** **teeth**, Phobos was **so** _cold_ so he had to wear his black shirt that had his _**dried**_ _blood_ in it since cedric **never** aloud him to _clean_ his clothes not even his **body**!

When he was about to put his rob & ring on he started to have a **massive** _headache_ & then he fell to the ground…

.

.

.

"Hello is there anybody in here?"

_A girl..._

Phobos opened his eyes, it was **pitch black** & he was laying there unable to _move_, his vision was blurry but he could see **white hands** coming from the ground vary well!

they had _almost_ reached to get him, but then he heard a voice...

-"**hey** **get away from him shoo, shoo**!" Phobos was so surprised when he heard a **girl's** voice!

Somehow that _**voice**_ it made him feel...**worm**!

The hands _**went back**_ to the ground witch was something that **never** _happened_ _before_, Phobos could hear Footsteps coming to him, purple long boots stood right in front of him.

"Are you all right? Here let m..."

.

.

.

Everything was black again & when Phobos woke up the cold was _**back**_! But...he could still _**feel**_ the girl's _presence_ **more than ever** now!

_If only I could __**see**__ her face, she seems...somewhat __**important**__ to me..._

_I-I-kindda like this feeling...I feel so-so __**exited**__!_

Phobos was **happy** from the bottom of his heart all day!

**Thank goodness** cedric & Miranda where not here to **see** him when he was in his throne alone.

Because he did something he _**never**_ did...

...

He _**smiled**_!

.

.

.

.

.

"Hey Cornelia wait up!"

_What? Who's there?_

Phobos looked around him but couldn't see _anyone_, then he got up from the throne & started going down the stairs & when he was in the middle of the room he heard _laughter_!

It was in the middle of the night & Phobos couldn't go anywhere because of the cage around the throne.

But for some reason there was **no** cage!

Phobos was free to move around!

_Wait how could this happen?_

Suddenly _visions_ of a school started coming to Phobos & then others about some girls...

_Those girls they...they're from __**earth**__!_

_But...__**how...**__**why**__?_

_How could __**this**__ happen?_

Phobos didn't know what to do then he saw another vision of the same girls, one of them was blond.

she was looking at **him**!

.

.

.

.

-"Sooo tell us!"

The blond asked Phobos.

-"uh...ah..."Phobos tripped & fell in the ground.

-"about what?"

_Huh? It's the voice of that girl who saved me!_

Phobos was sitting in the floor, somehow he **understood** what was happening.

-"about the _boy_, **duh**! Who's he? Where's he from? Where did he go before **Sheffield**? Aaand did he said **yes**?"

A girl with short brown heir was questioning.

-"**Irma**! Give her some space well ya'!" the blond girl looked at 'Irma' then back to her friend "ok **elyon** anytime now!"

…_ely...on…that is the __**name**__ of the girl I'm looking __**through **__**her eyes...**__the girl I've been __**sensing**__ all __**week**__!_

-"ok **Cornelia** I'll speak, sheesh! Hahaha"

-"**taranee cook** I see you have become good friends with **Irma lair**, **Cornelia hale**, **hey lin** & _**elyon brown**_!"

Phobos saw a chubby old woman with big glasses & a white heir tide as a ball.

_Oh, this must be the principle of this school, she looks __**really**__ nice!_

Then all of a sudden his vision was gone & Phobos was sitting on the ground of the throne chamber.

.

.

.

_Elyon brown…__**who**__ is she? Moreover __**who**__ are those __**other**__ girls?_

Phobos was in his room fixing his wounds as usual.

_Irma, Cornelia, hay Lin, taranee...they all have some sort of __**energy**__ inside them._

_Do they...have __**powers**__? Somehow there energy is __**connected**__ with each other!_

_& there's elyon, I could sense a different __**power**__ within her!_

_Sigh, I don't have __**full access**__ to my powers._

_If I do I would have been __**able**__ to __**see**__ there __**faces**__!_

_More important I would be able to __**see**__ elyon's face..._

.

.

.

.

The day went by as usual, Phobos being tortured, feeling so cold, being attacked, cedric draining him from the powers he was forced to steal.

By the end of the day Phobos was puking blood in his room then he was taken to the throne by the lurdens who work only for cedric & Miranda.

Rebels where heard from inside the castle determent to take Phobos down.

Phobos _**envied**_ them.

there they are **fighting** cedric with **no fear** & here he is _**scared to death**_ from him!

_**How**__ do you guys do that? Don't you fear him I mean __**look**__ at him! He's __**HUGE**__ & __**powerful**__ &...well scary!_

_He even __**erased**__ brave black from __**your**__ memories so easily..._

_The same way he erased __**me**__ from __**everyone**__ I know from earth..._

Phobos looked at one of the windows of the castle & saw the 14 years old rebel leader Caleb with his father **fighting** cedric & the rest of the guards.

_I wish I'm as __**brave**__ as you Caleb; I'm just too __**weak...**_

.

.

.

That night Phobos was in his room fixing his wounds after he finished puking blood.

Feeling so _helpless_ & _powerless_ Phobos started crying **harshly** under his pillow.

_Oh elyon...'sniff' __**I **__**wish**__ I could just get __**one**__ glimpse of your face 'sniff'!_

Phobos started clenching his hands & started begging to no one.

_I want to see her face!_

_I want to see her face!_

_**I WANT TO SEE HER FACE!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Phobos didn't notice his heir _flouting_ from the energy coming from _**him...**_

-"elyon, come on honey wake up you have school today!"

-"mmm, give me five seconds ok mom!"

-"oh come now honey wake up, your best friend Cornelia is outside-"

-"what? Corny? I'M UP I'M UP!"

Elyon woke up & jumped from her bed to the bathroom!

Through her eyes Phobos saw her looking at here self in the mirror...

White blondish heir, blue eyes...

_I __**can **__**see**__ every __**detail**__ on her face!_

Phobos opened his eyes & got of off bed, this feeling upon _seeing_ her face was something out of this **world**!

_She...She looks like __**ME**__!_

_I-it's like...this __**feeling**__, I __**know**__ what it is but at the same time I __**don't...**_

_It's so..._

_**Strong**__!_

Phobos couldn't _comprehend_ this feeling he's having because it gave him a _strange_ **conclusion...**

_Elyon brown...is my..._

_**Sis…ter…?**_

.

.

.

.

It's been a month now since Phobos's knowledge of his sister, but there's one problem...

**Miranda**!

She's started to _**sense**_ it & Phobos knew she was going to find out & tell her lord!

_Elyon's powers are __**strong**__ & she doesn't know how to keep her energy hidden!_

_**I**__ must do __**SOMETHING**__ & fast!_

Phobos was in his room when all of a sudden...

For the 1st time Phobos felt a strange boost of energy from _his_ body!

He didn't understand it but as if he was in a _trance_ he _**used his powers!**_

.

.

.

Phobos was in some sort of a trance when he said:

"**ENERGY OF ELYON BROWN….HIDE…"**

**.**

**.**

No one felt the **massive waves** that covered all of meridian & earth!

**Only** _one_ did...

.

.

.

-"elyon?" Cornelia looked at her friend who suddenly stopped walking.

Waves of comfort came to her, she didn't understand what was going on but the feeling of nervousness she had was **completely** _gone_!

-"hey elyon are you all right?"

Elyon opened her eyes as if waking up & looked at her friend

-"I'm fine corny for **some** reason I feel I can do this exam!"

-"wow you're not _nerves_ anymore! Oh here's the bell we batter go now!"

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>End of chapter 8<strong>

Next CH 9: **battle of gray woods!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A WORD FROM ME:**

.

.

hey there **wazzaaap**!

i have a **Q**.

the royal family of maredian r they

**"Portrait"** or "**Escanor**"?

& thanx ^_^

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong><span>NOTE: <span>in ch 7 i was lisining to black butler OST Cruelly eyes, The Slightly Chipped Full Moon & Si Deus Me Relinquit/piano ver. & i thought to my self the readers should do the same (if u want 2) coz these OST fit this fanfic so perfeto!**

so yah...

'kay bay!


	9. battle of gray woods

**Chapter 9: battle of gray woods!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Changes…**

**No matter what, one day….everything around you will change….!**

**But…**

**Is it for the best or….?**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

.

Today cedric has done something strange, he took Phobos to the library & started explaining about a place called...

-"**kandrakar...**"

-"kan...dra...kar..." Phobos was surprised; he thought that meridian was the _only_ magical place in **here**!

Cedric started to tell Phobos about other planets like: **Zamballa** & **aredia**!

&...

-"then there are the **guardians of the Vail** who are humans chosen by the **oracle** from **kandrakar**, they are 5 young girls in there teens they control the elements of: **earth**, **fire**, **air**, **water** & **Quintessence****.**"

-"so _where_ are those "guardians" of "kandrakar" & what dose that have to do with **me**?" Phobos had this strange feeling.

-"on **earth...**prince phobos!" Cedric looked at him "you are a _slow_ learner, PAY ATTENTION OR _**ELLS**_!"

-"n-no I-I meant what happened to them?" Phobos was getting uncomfortable.

-"your **job** is to _kill_ & _steal_ powers. You do **not** ask! You **understand**?"

-"...yes..sir"

Phobos was in his throne thinking about the stuff cedric tolled him, never had in mind that these _guardians_ would change **his** life...

& **him**!

.

.

.

.

In the early morning the rebels were attacking the castle trying to get in, some guards were there to stop them.

Cedric & Miranda woke up from the noises outside, they started **cursing** & **screaming** to the guards that where still inside the castle.

-"GET OUT & FIGHT YOU **IDIOTS** THEY ARE GETTING IN!"

-"yes sir!"

-"WAKE THE REST UP! _WHY_ ARE THEY ASLEEP?"

-"lord cedric forgive them, they where so **tired** they have been awake for _**2 days**_!"

-"**PRINCCCCE PHOBOSSSS WELL TAKE CARE OF THESE LAZY GUARDSSSSSS!**"

.

.

.

In another place in the castle, in the throne chamber Phobos was sitting in the throne, **tired**, **weak** just like _every_ day.

_So vathek was not joking when he said a __**huge**__ battle is going to happen today..._

Phobos had heard from vathek & a fellow rebel about this, the rebel leader is planning to brake into the castle!

Phobos _**knew**_ of this plan a **week** ago, all the **details**!

How?

Because one of the few workers in the kitchen that comes & goes is actually a rebel…

& this rebel told the maids who _work_ **in** the **kitchen** about the plan & asked for some food since lord cedric & his prince took all the food from the village & the maids agreed.

What that rebel didn't know is that **these** _maids_ are **prince Phobos** who had copied him self to work. & the **food** the rebel took to the rest of his fellow rebels & the people of meridian had a **spell** on it, a spell that gives whoever eats the food enough energy to help do his work! Although the food was not much due to the lurdens being around almost **all** the time.

.

.

.

**At noon**

No one knew how did this _happen_, for the rebels where a bit **stronger** than usual, even Miranda had some **trouble** fighting them!

Inside the castle Phobos was sitting in the throne tired from all that _**cooking**_ & _**cleaning**_ he had to do to **hide** what he was doing.

But what tire him out the most were the **powers** he had _used_ to make the spell!

Phobos could **never** understand how but for some reason...

Ever since he saw elyons face & unconsciously used **his own** power to hide her energy...

Ever since then he was able to have a **small access to his powers**!

Like for example: he was capable of making small objects _float_. Also he could perform simple kinds of spells like: **increasing energy** in food or drinks & **copy** **objects**.

Unlike the way cedric taught him; witch was that the copies he makes of him self are _**connected**_ to him, for example after a long day of work in the castle phobos would absorb all his copies **in** him resulting in the _feeling_ of **all** the **hard** **work** his copies did & that would make him **exhausted** physically **&** mentally!

Plus he could only keep these copies for **24** hours only.

But what he learned to do by his own powers was that the copies he makes are _**separated**_ from the real object witch makes them _real_ & these copies wouldn't _need_ to be absorbed back inside the originals since they became original **them selves**!

The problem was he could only do it on really _small_ _simple_, _**non**_ living objects such as coins, papers, bandages & such.

Other than that he was pretty satisfied of what he had learned because it gave him a little _hope_ for himself...

He also learned how to give someone a small **amnesia,** props to _cedric_ that is!

**Of course** cedric & Miranda didn't know bout that at **all**!

.

.

What he didn't know is that he was about to _**open**_ two new powers _**within**_ him later that night at a place called "gray woods"...

.

.

.

**At midnight**

The rebels successfully took the battle to gray woods, a forest known to have a bizarre grayish trees where they sat up a trap to witch Miranda & a few of the guards have fallen in.

Cedric & Phobos saw the whole thing in the viewing stone.

-"_may_ I join the battle your highnesssssss?" the throne was full of guards, none of them noticed the **chains** on Phobos.

Phobos looked at him with _**fear**_ on his eyes _only_ cedric could see, of course cedric **enjoyed** it!

_-Well, what's it going to be my __**princcccccce**__! _Cedric looked Phobos in the eye smiling...

-_you are not trying to __**protect**__ these **_peasants _**__like the __**last**__ time, do you...**MY**__**princcccce**__? _

_-n-no m-my master!_ Phobos was _shaking_ from **fear**; cedrics face was really **close** to his own!

_-I-I understand...my lord._

_-good **vary** good!_

"...yes, you may go cedric." Phoboss voice was of an _arrogant_ prince witch made the guards **shiver** in **fear** & Phobos could sense them, of course it gave him heartache **literally**!

_It's not like __**I**__ want to be like **that**!_

Cedric was leaving the castle a few seconds later Phobos saw him through the viewing stone doing his thing & in a few but painful minutes cedric was wining & Miranda was free & **killing** the rebels

.

.

Caleb & his father Julian were among the few who were still standing, but that was about to change when cedric swage his tail & separated all of them from each other Miranda went on & started attacking Caleb & his friend aldarn

-"**FATHER**!" Caleb screamed before he fainted in the arms of his fellow rebels who cared him away.

.

.

The battle was a **huge** failure Caleb & a lot of his friends were injured _badly_!

-"**darn** it we lost!" one said

-"that **damn** prince!" said another

The rebels were now back to the **infinite city**, a place _only_ the rebels know about, well the rebels **&** _Phobos_!

-"aldarn" drake looked at his injured friend "how is Caleb?"

-"still not awake…I am not sure he would be _happy_ to know that his father did **not** make it!"

-"I see" drake looked at Caleb.

_THAT __**CURSED **__MONSTER!_

.

.

.

_Hey..._

_Is that...?_

_**Julian**__?_

Phobos was looking at the viewing stone & saw the guy laying there _**not moving**_ while cedric & Miranda where busy killing the others

-"**guards** I sense some rebels inside the castle! **GO**!"

-"y-yes sir!"

After the guards where gone Phobos felt _**foolish**_!

_How am I going to help him if I'm __**chained**__ to the fucking throne? __**UGH I'M SUCH AN IDIOT**__!_

No sooner than that Phobos felt a _rush_ of air coming from behind him, when he closed his eyes from the wind & opened them he was in for a _surprise..._

He was **right next** to Julian!

.

.

As fast as he could Phobos took his rob & crown of & used his 'noir' glamour then carried Julian to hide from the two beasts who where getting so **close** to them.

_**Shit**__, __**shit**__! What now?_

_Where should I hide him...?_

_He's not safe __**here**__ so I can't hide him somewhere here, AAAH __**where**__, __**where**__?_

...

_I could take him __**there**__!_

Phobos looked at Julian

_Cedric never goes __**there**__ & if he did, he won't __**notice**__ him...it's not much of a safe place but...it's the best __**hiding**__ one!_

...

_**The underwater mines**__!_

_But..._

He looked around; he was **far** from the castle & the underwater mines.

_Shit, shit these two are getting __**near**__ us there's __**nowhere**__ to hide now!_

Phobos was freaked out & was moving as fast as he could but then he tripped on a stone & was falling...

Phobos was holding his one hand to protect himself from falling on the ground with only one thought on his mind…

He **needs** to go to the **underwater mines**!

Suddenly a boost of energy came out of _**his**_ hand &...

**Opened** a portal...

Phobos fell 1st & Julian was right behind, at that moment Julian started to get his consciousness back & phobos was about to lose _**his**_!

_I-i can't __**believe**__ it!_

He looked around himself & then back to Julian

_I-i-i opened a portal to the underwater mines..._

_._

_._

_._

_. _

-"nnngh...where am I-"

-"shh be quite, you just follow me ok?"

-"?"

-"You're still in a doze huh?" Phobos waited for Julian to get back to this world.

-"aah...where am I...who are you?" Julian was given a helmet

-"you're in the underwater mines" a person was standing in front of him all in black "don't worry you'll be fine here trust me your son **well** come for you"

Julian was given a shuffle by this person who was warring a helmet & holding a shuffle himself but he couldn't _see_ his face.

-"**YOU TWO GET BACK TO WORK**!" a voice behind them roared, it was a guard who wiped the two from there back.

-"**AAAH**!" Phobos felt pain in his back.

An hour later Julian was still working fully awake now but...he has **no** memory of how he came **here**!

.

.

Phobos was in his room fixing his back as well as other wounds when he recalled the events an hour ago...

Phobos & Julian where working in one area far from the rest, one guard was standing with them when all of a sudden Phobos stopped!

-"**hey** back to work you-"a hand was held in front of the guard & it glowed soon after that the guard was _blank_, Julian was **surprised!**

-"**who** are _you_?"

-"I am **none** of your concern!" Phobos held his hand & that was all.

_I __**had**__ to do this to protect him he had to stay quite to be safe __**there**__!_

..._Moving on to me..._

Phobos looked at his hands & smiled

_I suppose __**they**__ become more __**powerful**__ when I __**truly**__ need them..._

A small amount of energy came from his hands & opened two small portals one next to him the other was above the bed, these two portals where small enough only to have his arm go through them.

Two days later Phobos was starting to understand more about the way his new ability worked sadly he couldn't figure out how to use that other power where he had teleported himself from inside the castle to the outside of it.

But then in three days of hard work & training he was able to at least teleport small objects.

_So with my new ability of __**portal opening**__ I can do this..._

A small portal opened next to him then another next to the throne chamber door Phobos then put his hand inside the portal next to him & from the other portal his hand touched the door, then he took his hand out from the portal **fast**.

_I can't keep the portal open for long I'm not strong enough..._

It was late at night & the throne chamber was empty

_Sigh...I just hope I made the right choice putting Julian in the underwater mines..._

.

.

.

.

**End of chapter 9**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Next CH 10:** more suffering!**

**a word from me:**

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH FINALYYYYYYY!

so tell me what do ya think?

'kay bay!

plez reviw!


	10. more suffering!

**Hi guys OMG it's been soooooooooooo long since I've written a fanfic I'm so sorry but I'm a big time YouTube addicted also a Gaia online addict when I'm in Jordan btw the internet in Jordan sucks T_T **

**I think this ch well be a bit short. Don't ask why…it's the internet…****〜****(****￣▽￣〜****)**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 10: more suffering!**

**.**

**.**

**Dark corridors...River of blood...**

**The sound of children...**

**Crying...Screaming...**

**Saying...**

...

**WE WANT REVENGE!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

A year have passed After the grey woods battle Phobos has been having a hard time with his own powers that started to **dangerously** grow **fast** since it hasn't been much long since he started using them for just **one year...**

_Its growing fast I don't know why, I'm scared! I-I don't know anything about these powers, this world...__**me**__!_

_I-i __**need**__ someone to __**talk**__ to s-someone like...a-a __**family**__ member...a __**mother**__ a __**father...**_

_no...no they're __**dead**__ & even if they're alive they __**won't**__ help me...an __**uncle**__? An _**Aunt**_? But would __**they**__ help? Do they even __**exist**__? I mean are they __**alive**__? What about __**drake**__? Isn't he my__** brother**__? Is-is __**he**__ my __**only**__ family that's still alive aside from Elion...well he...?_

"Your majesty!" one of the servants was standing in front of the throne.

-" _Cedric_ is here!"

_What?!...oh no did he?...no..._

Cedric was standing in front of him.

"Guards leave us!" all the guards lift the throne chamber the two were standing _alone_ now...

"Is-is there something m-ma-master?"Phobos spoke.

"_**You**_ where the one _stealing_ all the food if not **eating** it!"

-"..."_shit he __**knows**__!_

-"I remember that time when **every time** you _ate_ food _given_ by the people of Meridian you get _sick_, **throwing up** & getting **stomachaches,** finally after days a **petty** from me & Miranda we brought the doctor & found you were _poisoned_ by that food.."

-"l-lord cedric...I"

-"...**&** when examining the food we found it was supposed to _kill_ you, princccce Phobosss but you _only_ got sick...even when I **absorbed** your energy you only got sick for _months_ but _still..._"

-"l-lord.."

-"but still we **saved** you & **took** **care** of you even when **your family** threw you away…& then…**YOU DARE HELP THEM**?!"

Cedric's tale swanged across the room & hit Phobos _breaking_ the thrown into **pieces**.

Phobos was lying in the ground, stones that used to be the thrown where all on him blood coming from _his_ head & _pain_ shot through his body!

"**YOU THINK OF ME AS A FOOL?**!" cedric grabbed Phobos by the head "**AAG**!" phobos felt the lord's sharp nails **dig** into his head & without warning his lord **smashed** his face to the ground with all his **might**!

"**GAAAAHK..****KAH**...**GAHK**!" kicks where coming from **all** sides _up_, _right_ & _lift_!

He didn't stop until he heard a bang as if a _bomb_ had exploded followed by the warning horns.

-"clean this up!" cedric was half away out when he said:

"Oh & I _knew_ about that sister of yoursssss _**weeks ago**_!"

**...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**End of chapter 10**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Next ch 11: ****It Begins & It Resumes.**

**A note from me:**

**YAAAAAY I'm all on my fanfics baby yeah!**

**Hope u guyz like this short ch sorryz XD**


	11. It Begins & It Resumes

**Chapter 11: ****It Begins & It Resumes**

**.**

**.**

**Phobos meets the rebel leader & one of the Guardians of Kandrakar, the guardian of Quintessence for the 1****st**** time but thanks to lord Cedric both meetings were off with a **_**very**_** bad start!**

**Things **_**can't**_** get any **_**worst**_** can they?**

.

.

.

Phobos looked at a box that was full of swords witch was brought to him by the guards.

-"these are the weapons **you** _ordered_ us to bring!"

_You mean ordered by __**lord Cedric**__?_

-"these rebels won't use these anytime soon sir!"

Then out of the blue something between the swords stood out...

_A __**bow**__? I can Sense something from it!_

Phobos took the bow & felt it in his fingers as soon as he touched it memories of someone came to him

_Green skin..._p_easant__ clothes..._

_A rebel?...no...__**His**__ father!_

_He made that bow for that rebel, his __**son**__, Al..._

_Al...Aldarn...hunnh a nice young rebel, these two…_

Phobos smiled looking at the bow

_I can feel it, there wonderful father & son bond!_

-"take me to where these weapons would be put in!"

The guards looked at each other

-"**NOW**!"

-"y-yes sir!"

...

-"there!" Phobos hanged the bow in a wall near a small window next to the rest of the boxes

_If he came back he'll find it here, I hope!_

Phobos looked at the two guards with a _smile_ on his face

_I kindda like it, giving orders with my __**own free well**__!_

-"do not tell this to lord Cedric or _anyone_ if you **know** what is good for you!"

The guards were in **shock** but nodded their heads

-"good!"

Phobos was not sure if that rebel would find & take his bow or not also he didn't know that _today_ something **unbelievable** will happen...

At night!

...

-"THIS IS THE **2****ND** ATTACK **THIS YEAR**!" one of the guards was screaming

-"THEY SAY THE **REBELS** ATTACKED!" another one said

-"LORD CEDRIC WILL TELL US, NOW **MOVE**!"

Phobos was at his thrown feeling _weird_ as in..._**refreshed**_?!

Even when he & lord cedric did that play a while ago he regretted leaving capturing the rebels to him; the lord may **kill** or **terrorize** them!

_What's going on with me? An hour ago I was tired as always but now I feel..._

_What __**is**__ this feeling?_

_I feel...__**warm**__!_

_I __**almost**__ forgot that feeling!_

Phobos used the viewing stone before he knew it he was looking at _the four girls_ he saw a year ago but...wait who's that _**redheaded**_ girl? Why does he _feel_ like this? As if he _knew_ her!

-"what's in the box grandma?"

-"oh, excuse me let me tell you girls a _story_ that I believe well have a _special_ meaning for all **five** of you."

-"grandma they don't really wanna hear a story..."

Phobos almost **screamed** at what he saw after that but he held his tongue & kept listening!

_Good thing neither lord Cedric nor Miranda are here!_

At the viewing stone the old woman **drew** a picture in the **air** & started talking

-"the universe was once a **single kingdom** ruled by good..."

...

Phobos was surprised by what the old woman said

_The __**Veil**__? __**The evil kingdom of **__**Meridian**__?_

_Cedric…what did you __**do**__? What am I hearing!?_

_What's this thing about 'portals' opining?!_

-"I became a **guardian** when I was **your** age!"

_Wait what? Guardian? As in of __**Kandrakar**__?_

-"but now the duty has passed to **your** generation!"

_t-these girls are the __**Guardian of Kandrakar**__?_

_So my sister is one too?_

-"this is the **Heart of Kandrakar**"

_What?_

The heart started to **shine** at that moment Phobos felt a rash of _energy_ through his _entire_ body

Even more when he heard there **names**

-"**will, Irma, Taranee, Cornelia, hay lin**. You have been chosen as the new Guardians of the Veil!"

Closing his eyes Phobos felt the _**over whelming**_ power that invaded his body, _Strange_ feelings came to his heart feelings he thought he had long _**forgotten**_…he felt a small, tiny _concision_ to the heart & to the girls themselves!

Suddenly he saw the girl in red heir **freak out** after knowing she'd be the leader

Phobos felt annoyed; she had been given a _responsibility_ & here she is **taking it off** saying that it was 'too _weird'_!

-"**humph**, _interesting_"

_Youngster these days!_

...

-"phobos what is happening in that head of yours?" Miranda was staring at him.

It was a **Miracle** that Phobos was fast enough to shut the viewing stone off when Miranda _stormed_ into the thrown chamber!

& now here she is _guarding_ him like she always did when her lord was outside the castle

-"uh...Um...Well i-I n-nothi-"

The doors opened & chains Glamoured as red roses were surrounding Phobos, two guards came in &…_Cedric_.

-"report!"

_Good you've started to act like I've taught you!_

-"we have captured the rebel leader!"

_-What?! When?_

_-QUITE!_

**...**

-"the **trouble maker** prince Phobos!" Vathek came in with a boy…

_Caleb? It's the 1__st__ time I see him __**inside**__ the castle!_

_**No**__, no I won't let __**these**__ two __**hurt**__ him!_

_But…what should I __**do**__? __**How**__ can I protect him?_

_He's just a __**kid**__!_

_These two have done it with __**others**__ from that battle a year ago; they threw them in __**boiled water**__!_

_They might do the __**same**__ to him, o-or worst…they may __**burn**__ him like the babes __**years ago**__!_

_What should I do? What should I __**do**__?_

_**How**__ can I __**protect**__ him?_

**DOOOOO NOT FEEEEEAR, CHILLLLD!**

_Huh? W-w-wha-_

**DOOO NOT FEEEEAR MEEE CHILLLLD!**

_Who is this?_

**STAAAAY CAAALM & LISTENNNNN!**

Phobos looked around him _everything_ & _everyone_ was _**frozen**_ in a **dark shadowy smoke** _thing_!

"**How**?..." the words _hardly_ came from his mouth.

The chamber was **SO** _dark_.

Phobos realized that this _voice_ was _doing_ it

-"w-w-who..."

**THAT IS NOT IMPORTANT MY CHILD WHAT'S IMPORTANT IS PROTICTING THE REBEL LEADER!**

-"but..." _why? __**Why**__ can't I __**speak**__?_

**THIS IS YOUR INNER MIND SPEAK WITH YOUR INNER VOICE!**

_My __**inner voice**__?_

**YES!**

_S-s-so, __**who**__ are you?_

**AS I SAID BEFORE, THAT IS NOT IMPORTANT NOW HEAR ME VARY CAREFULLY I HAVE A PLAN TO SAVE THE REBEL LEADER**

_Oh, yes I-i-I'm so sorry please don't get angry!_

**HEHEHE DO NOT WERRY CHILD TRUST ME, NOW HERE IS WHAT YOU SHOULD DO!**

...

-"YOU'LL LEARN **NOTHING** FROM _ME_!"

Phobos pretended to be angry & threw him across the room with his _weak_ powers.

**NOW TAKE HIM **_**THERE**_** & ALL WELL BE EASY!**

...

Vathek & lord Cedric where standing in front of prince Phobos

-"prince phobos we've located a portal!"

-"use it to bring me _this_ girl!"

Phobos drew the redheaded guardians' face in the viewing stone.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Earlier:**

**HAVE THE GURDIANS **_**MEET**_** THE REBEL LEADER & ****MERIDIAN WELL BECOME A **_**SAFE**_** FOR ALL!**

_How am I gonna do __**that**__?_

**DEAR CHILD YOU ARE A **_**VERY**_** SMART YOUNG PRINCE, THINK!**

_How am I __**smart**__ & a __**prince**__ at that!_

_Prince & monster don't __**meet**__ in the...wait...__**THAT'S IT**__!_

_I __**KNOW**__ WHAT TO DO!_

**GOOD, NOW OFF YOU GO, HURRY! YOUR KINGDOM DEPENDS ON **_**THIS**_** MEETING!**

**In the present:**

At the castle the guardian of the heart was so **terrified**, who could blame her? Phobos had the _same_ look **many years ago...**

**That day** many years ago when _he_ was made a prince, **that day** he had the same look on his face when his _only_ family _left_ him **alone**!

-"princccce phobosssss!"

Phobos was back into the present by his lord.

Looking at the young girl Phobos **begged** god that _these_ two hadn't done _something_ to her!

-"WHERE IS THE HEART OF KANDRAKAR!"

_I hope I'm doing the right thing!_

-"I don't know!" the poor girl was _scared_ out of her skin!

_Please bear with me until I take you to Caleb!_

-"TAKE HER TO THE _DUNGEONS_ SHE'LL TALK AFTER THAT!"

& so it happened, **Vathek** was the one Phobos _ordered_ to take the guardian to where the rebel leader is...

_Now we wait for destiny to take its tool._

-"_**I**_ well **take** **it** from here **my** princcccce!" lord Cedric was about to go to where the two prisoners are

_Shit, shit, __**shit**__!_

-"the **heart of ****Kandrakar**, it's _here_, the other guardians!"

That made lord Cedric _changes_ his plans!

_Good!_

-"it's **lunch** time! Husssssssss!"

_**Not**__ good! Shit he's gone with the Lurdens! Let's hope these guardians are __**strong**__ enough __to handle what I couldn't handle for years!_

Lord Cedric left with the Lurdens & Miranda was sent to guard phobos since he is a prisoner himself!

But Phobos didn't care; he was more focused on what happen hours ago.

_Who was that voice? Who does it belong to? What did he want?_

_& what is that thing with this heart of __Kandrakar__? Why does it feel like my fate is connected to this heart & these girls?_

_Also what was that place the guardians where in? it looked like a restaurant of some sort!_

_Oh it has been long since I've seen something from earth or someone for that matter!_

_How many years has it been? Ah I've lost count, where's my cell phone I could see the calendar...oh right I wasn't aloud to take anything from earth...why I wonder...I wonder how's life in there now._

Phobos tried to remember his life there but...

-"THEY **RAN** AWAY!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**End of chapter 11**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

**Next ch 12: the key.**

**A note from me:**

**Yepey! 2 ch in a raw!**

**So what do u think?**


	12. the key

**hey there, it's been so long has it? i'm so sorry guyz!**

**2014...wow a year have past?**** me & this laziness of mine!**

**i apologize to all who's been waiting & thank you for being very Patient with me, i here by present to you chapter 12 of the w.i.t.c.h. fanfic '**Who & what am I to you' hope you enjoy.****

****PS:****

****I OWN NOTHING ALL BELONG TO THERE RESPECTFUL OWNERS! I JUST ADDED CHARACTERS OF MY ONE IN THIS STORY.****

**ヽ（￣￣￣￣￣￣∇￣￣￣￣￣￣）ﾉ**

****.****

****.****

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 12: the key<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Phobos has always been controlled by fear for years now, but…a key is missing & Vathek is to blame & he might be killed! what well Phobos do? How well he help? **

**The guardians may be the answer!**

**& what's the deal with that voice inside his head?**

.

.

.

"Prince phobos when the rebel leader Caleb escaped we found _these_!"

Raythor one of the guards that unknowingly to him was guarding Phobos as a _prisoner_ was holding the chains that were used on Caleb's hands!

-"ether he picked the lock or he was _given_ the only key which is now suspiciously **missing**!"

_Oh no!_

Phobos remembered that he was watching over from the viewing stone when he was alone & saw everything vathek did to help Caleb.

"He obviously helped the rebel, **HE'S A TRAITOR**!"

-"**no**! I-i must have lost the key in the battle!"

_Vathek..._

-"how convenient!"

_I have to do something to help!_

"If vathek is telling the truth the key is **still** here, search the castle!"

.

.

.

_Oh no what have I done? __**Vathek**__!_

Phobos was alone that night, siting on his throne watching Vathek inside his sell…

_I tried my best to make them do what I want but...Cedric was very scary...& he..._

Phobos was **very** weak & he was breathing **heavily** after having Cedric absorbing _so much_ of his life force all day...so much that Phobos was unable to _**move**_!

_Now what should I do? __**Noir**__ can you hear me? Are you here?_

'Noir' was the name Phobos gave to the voice that started talking to him.

Ever since that _day_ the voice inside Phobos's head became more & more involved in his daily life speaking to him like a normal person so since that voice was the **only** thing Cedric & Miranda weren't able to know about & even if they _did_ they wouldn't be able to '_kill_' a **voice**! Phobos welcomed it as a good company & gave it the name 'noir' & the voice didn't seem to be complaining about it!

**PHOBOS WASN'T THERE A GIRL IN THE CASTLE WHO WORKS WITH YOU IN THE KITCHEN FROM TIME TO TIME?**

_Yes, yes I remember her, no one knows about it but she helps the rebels...wait...THAT'S IT!_

**YES, SHE IS THE ONE WE NEED PHOBOS**

_**NO ONE**__ IN THE CASTLE KNOWS THAT SHE HAS A __**BROTHER**__ I COULD EASILY TALK TO HER & TELL HER BOUT VATHEK!_

**HURRY WE HAVEN'T MUCH TIME TO WASTE!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**PHOBOS YOUR WOUNDS DON'T STOP BLEEDING...**

_Yeah they never did..._

**WAS IT PAINFUL WHEN **_**HE**_** DID IT TO YOU HOURS AGO?**

_I...got used to the pain __**years**__ ago..._

**I SEE...**

It was ether very late at night...or very early in the morning & Phobos was alone covering his wounds that _never_ heal & he was _thinking..._thinking of the strange visions he saw...

What he saw was a mix of what had happen today, & what appears to be...the _**future**_?

_Why am I being held by the Guardians of Kandrakar & the rebel leader Caleb...is he __**cheering**__ for __**me**__? I couldn't hear anything._

_& why am __**I**__ holding my hand to the __**darkness**__? I know pretty will that by now I'm afraid of the darkness also I look different, did I took the Glamour ring off? What am I wearing? Why do I look so...hopeless? I still have hope for meridian & I have a bigger hope for **me**!_

_Anyway I'm just **glad** that I was able to help vathek out, now __**he**__ saw the Guardians of Kandrakar & __**his**__ hope will become __**bigger**__!_

_Meridian well have their hope __**again**__!_

**YES...THEY WILL...**

_Noir you seem sad._

...**I JUST THINK IT'S UNFAIR...  
><strong>

_Don't worry I'll be fine!_

**...I HOPE SO...PHOBOS**

_Hehe I might be suffering, but I still have __**hope**__ I'm still __**strong**__!_

_That's why...I've ignored __**them**__!_

'**THEM'?...AH I SEE...**_**THEM**_**!**

_Yeah if I listen to __**them**__ they'll __**take**__ me to that __**dark place**__!_

_I still have __**hope**__ that I may get to __**tell**__ drake about __**all**__ what's happening!_

**TELL HIM?**

_Yeah after all he __**needs**__ to know!_

**WHAT IF HE DIDN'T LISTEN TO YOU?**

_He __**should**__!_

**WHY?**

_Because we're __**brothers**__ & brothers **stand** for __**each other...**__  
><em>

_& drake seems to be a __**good**__ person._

After finding out about the Guardians of Kandrakar Phobos thought that he could talk to them & ask for their help.

_**Finally**__! _Thought Phobos_ my __**nightmares**__ are over I'll finally be _

_**free**__!_

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

**next chapter 13: ****Ambush At Torus Filney.**

**a note from the lovely me~**❤**  
><strong>

**looky here i just made it to chapter 12 yaaaaaaay!**

**but i have a feeling that this chapter is short i'm sorry about that **

**m(_ _)m**

**i see that little by little i'm getting batter at this ****(****◕‿◕****) **

**please tell me what do you think? **(っ◕‿◕)っ

**oh & from now on i'll just be working more on this fan fic so i might not do my other fan fic until i'm done here i'm still not sure of it, feel free to tell me what do you think?**

**k' bye! **

* * *

><p><strong>nya!<strong>❤


End file.
